Hell and Back: A Tartarus Story
by APJOfanaccout
Summary: After HOO. Percy saved everybody but is thought of doing traitorous actions by easily taking down Gaea. The gods send him to Tartarus, and only some stand by him. They later let him return. How will Percy be after a lifetimes in Tartarus? Idk if there is a pairing but if there is it will be Pertemis. Ideas on that please if wanted. Lots of cuss and maybe some brutal scenes. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell and Back**  
 **Hey guys, this is a Tartarus story. The pairing is Pertemis if not none. Can you vote on which one? Hope you like the chappie. And give me ideas please. This part is taking place during the fight against Gaea. PROFANITY IS IN THE STORY. All rights to Uncle Rick Riordan.**

(Percy)

I was fighting the giants when I got a nosebleed. Which fell on the floor and an ear splitting shriek filled the air. Gaea spoke  
"Thank you. For now I can awake!" I noticed that there was no giants left, and I saw Gaea's manifestation, and charged towards her. I don't care if I die. I just wish my friends don't. I was defeating Gaea when she said  
"Yes my little spy, 'kill me' and feed me information later on." I ignored these words and continued to fight Gaea. I mean, they won't believe her. Right? I used riptide and she didn't do anything, surprisingly. I would wonder about this later. I defeated her and Zeus suddenly spoke "Time for rewards." We got flashed to Olympus.

Line Break

Zeus called for Jason and asked "Jason, my son, how would you like to join the rank of immortals?" Jason looked back at Piper, who gave a nod.  
"Yes father." Then the 12 Olympians shot a beam into Jason and I presumed he was an immortal. Then the rest of the seven, adding Nico and excluding me, were offered the same thing. It broke my heart when Annabeth accepted the offer, but I hid it. I looked at her happily, hiding the sadness in my eyes. She realized what she did, and instantly broke down, silently sobbing. Then cool dad No. 1 called  
"Percy Jackson! We offer you-" I interrupted him "Yeah no thanks Dad. With all due respect I ask for a boon, which is that I request for Hades and Hestia to have thrones on Olympus, it is only just. Oh, and also free peaceful titans like Calypso, Leto, and Aiode and such." The gods looked shocked. Zeus called to Hermes  
"Hermes my son, go retrieve those 3 and we shall release the rest later." Hermes was gone and soon Leto, Calypso and Aiode came back with him. The twins looked at me gratefully, I waved to Calypso and Aiode walked up to me. She said  
"Hero, for releasing me, you may have my blessing. This only includes to be able to have any song play in the room you are in. " And she proceeded to bless me. Hestia said  
"Well, if he wants nothing else, I move that we give him partial immortality. For he never wants anything." Yay, I can be with Annabeth! All the gods raised their hands and Zeus said "Well Artemis, I think you shall do this." She grumbled but did it. After she did this, Zeus blurted out  
"After these gifts we should move onto a more important matter. Well, the 'spy' matter. I suggest that we throw Perseus into Tartarus for being a traitor". What, THEY ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT?! My father looked enraged.  
"Zeus, you have got to be kidding me!" Dad yelled. Athena spoke  
"Well, it would make sense on how they always planned their moves. And how he bled to wake her." Ares included his two cents  
"Well, the little punk did defeat GAEA easily, it would make sense. And he had a nosebleed, which awakened her." Wow, Ares said something smart. Wait, not helping. Some gods grumbled in agreement when I was just dumbfounded. I was being convicted of treason. The guy who fought in two wars and won them for the gods. Won them and sacrificed many things. The person who had a fatal flaw of loyalty. I looked at the demigods, and Nico and Thalia, for help. Nico and Leo nodded, on my side while the others looked at me in distaste. I can't believe this. Zeus boomed

"Let us vote." Dionysus, Ares, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hera, and Hephaestus voted for my treason. Well I am dead. Hestia, Hades, Dad, Apollo, Artemis and Hermes voted against it. Zeus spoke

"I will give you your goodbyes." The gods who voted against it walked to me  
"Percy, I think you shouldn't go to Tartarus, but since you are, I would like give you my blessing. It includes archery and healing." "Sure Apollo." I responded. Hermes said "I too, Percy. You are my favorite cousin." "Sure." I was accepting all these blessings since I would need all the help I could get. "Perseus, I would like to give you my blessing as well. It includes shadow travel and the ability to summon any type of gem or rock or material under the earth." "Ok Uncle." Dad spoke "Percy, I will increase your water powers, yet the fates forbid me to tell you what they are." "OK Dad." "Perseus, is it ok if you could be my champion?" Artemis stated "I can't do much, besides provide you a bow, so here you go." "Thank you Artemis." And a silver bow appeared on my back. Hestia asked rather shyly. "I would be honored Hestia" I responded. Then the beams of light hit my chest and power surged through me. Zeus yelled  
"TIME IS UP! Ares, grab him and throw him into the pit." I spoke "Actually, I will do it for you, ya lazy god." I walked to the pit and looked at them.  
"You're making a mistake. No? Well take a picture. Compare it to when I come back. Bye ya bastards." I said as I back-flipped into Tartarus.  
I saw the faces of the gods were shocked and amused. I was falling towards the pit and I fell asleep. Hey you can't blame me! From the tallest place on earth to the deepest, it is a long ride. I her whatever and looked around. She saw me instantly started laughing. I asked bemused.  
"What's so funny?" "The gods' greatest he-hero sent down he-here!" "Ya, who are you?" "Fool, I am Ma Gasket!" And she charged at me. I would like to say the fight lasted long but somebody interrupted me. My grandpa. Yay. Kronos pulled out a dagger that I recognized. Annabeth's dagger. I was probably going to break down, but my gramps stopped me. He boomed with laughter and finally spoke

"Well, well, well. The gods' greatest best hero banished to Tartarus. It's funny how the world works. I guess this would have happened in all due time." "What, me getting banished?" I asked. Kronos answered "No, justice." And I was bound in celestial bronze rope. "Well little hero, let me show you how I felt after what you did." I was put down in a seat and tied down. "This is what I felt, but just a mere fraction." He stabbed me with a celestial bronze knife and I screamed. He grabbed some Phlegethon water that was near by and flicked it in my eye. It hurt like HELL. I shrieked in pain and Kronos chuckled. "Don't worry, there is more to come." And I was stabbed more and more. I was drenched with lava and Phlegethon. "This is not even near what I felt." I heard Kronos say. I was tortured more and more, with barely enough ambrosia to survive. And I knew I couldn't die here. I wasn't fighting Kronos, so I could not fall in battle. "Don't worry Hero, there is much, much more to come. I will slow down time in Tartarus so I could punish you forever."

Time skip one day  
The next day Kronos came in and got straight to the point. He dunked a tank over my head and then I knew what it was to drown. I kicked the tank off my head, well at least tried to. It sealed around my neck and it was left like that for an hour or so. Finally Kronos pulled it off and I gasped for breath. I then realized we had an audience. Millions of monsters were nearby, all waiting for there turn. Before that though Kronos said  
"Now, now, we must wait our turn. Me first. The next day it will be different monsters." Kronos ripped off the chains and I fell to the floor coughing. He grabbed me and viciously said "Escape this." I was tossed onto spikes that had poison in them. I got up and my feet hurt hell-like. I saw a rope that I could grab onto and desperately jumped for them, knowing they were far away. The poison was Hydra poison, and it was flowing throughout my body. I kept like that for the rest of the day, and I was finally able reach it, it disappeared and appeared only farther away. When the day was over, I was left like that, and I decided I had to sleep on the floor. It hurt HORRIBLY but I made do.

Time-skip next day

I awoke to a horrible pain. I was once again bound in ropes and I saw the Minotaur in front of me. He was writing words on me, with a sword, Back Biter is it? He wrote into my bones. Once he was done, more monsters came. This was happening forever.  
Thalia POV

I can't believe Percy would be a spy! I thought he was my friend. I saw him get banished and instantly Nico and Leo scolded those who didn't believe him.  
"YOU IDIOTS! Percy was the most faithful person and loyal too. I don't even remember when he made a move for something for himself. He could have joined the Titans but noooo. I was even on the verge of joining the titans, but he convinced me to not." Nico yelled. Leo agreed with.

"I mean, I know I have known Percy for a little time. But SERIOUSLY. He even went with Annabeth through damn TARTARUS! He could've saved himself. But did you see him even have hesitance thinking through that! He just instantly decided he was going with her. I can't believe you guys." And with that they left. I didn't believe them though, I mean, it would explain how the titans and giants and etc. would know every move. I am so upset with Percy.

Time skip ~ 500 Tartarus years / 10 earth years

Percy POV  
I was getting tortured again, but it was boring. I mean, none of it hurt, and NONE of it. The only think that could hurt me was probably something not-physical, or poisons. Or Chaos herself. I zoned back into reality when Kronos stopped.

"Young hero, I must sadly inform you I am fading today." He said. "Noooo." I sarcastically replied "I can pass down my immortality to you, and you'll never die." I instantly became frightened. I do want to die. Soon too. This life is already hell (I don't hear a pun). "But instead I am feeling merciful and pitiful. So here is my goodbye knife." He stabbed me in the stomach and it hurt worse than all the horrible liquids in the world. Worse than swimming in the Styx by at least a hundredfold (hundred times | ten fold = ten times etc.). "But this knife comes pretty close to it." Kronos finished, slitting my wrists. I watched, in pain from the knife but the slits healed after a few moments. "It takes a heart shot or a brain shot for you to die. Or decapitation. But If you try to commit suicide, own weapons or not, it won't work. But since I am the all merciful Kronos" I gave a snort " I will pass down my titles to you to, so you can be the half immortal, all owner of Time and agriculture." I laughed. "YOU?! The titan of farming?." "Fuck off Perseus. Just take them. You can also take other titans domains, but you wont become immortal." And with that a bright burning light shone. I instantly felt a power surge and when the light died down Kronos was gone. I saw the knife on the floor and kicked it up to my hands. I was about cut the ropes when I got an idea. I tried using my time ability on the ropes and it started to untie a bit. This was tiring so I stopped and cut the rope. I need to practice in the future. I decided to head to a familiar place, Damasen's hut. I went to the hut and almost started tearing up. I can't believe Bob and Damasen are gone. I wonder if I could make any stew as good as his. I saw his kitchen and looked around for any leftover Drakon meat. I was searching and found a book called the Half-blood's guide (Harry Potter anybody? I don't own it though, Harry potter I mean). I looked inside and found remedies to poisons and healing remedies. This was how Damasen could heal my gorgon's blood! I need to remember these for later. I finally found Drakon meat and went to the pot. I tossed it in along with the liquid Damasen used. I can't name it but it looked familiar. Is that Phlegethon water? Whatever, I tossed it in and something happened. A voice spoke in my head. 'Percy, you will need me to survive.' It said. ' Who are you?' I asked. ' I am the other side of ya, call me the destroyer, or Storm, for short.' Storm said. 'Ok, what do you do?' 'I'll take over your conscious and control what you do, but I'll always listen to you, if you don't like what I'm doin.' (This idea is from Purgatory by BloodRedDemon. AWESOME story, I recommend it.) 'Sure, but do it in a few days.' I then proceeded to leave, letting the stew cook. I looked around and found the River Styx, with somebody about 5'4" in front of it. She wore a long sleeved dress that was green. I walked up to her and she spoke

"Perseus, I was looking for you."

I responded with "Ok, first it is Percy, second who are you, third is how do you know I am down here?" "I am the naiad of River Styx, and everybody knows that the gods banished the infamous hero. But, I was looking for you Percy, because I heard a once friend of yours got sent here. Zoe Nightshade, I believe."

 **Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy. Does anybody know how to put the two dots above the e in Zoe? I am on WordPad by the way. And WordPad doesn't auto correct, unlike Word, which I used to be on, but diffiucltieshappened. So don't blame me if there are minor mistakes. But do if there is a ' where " this is supposed to be. Anyway reviews and constructive criticism is liked. Hate and see if I care. See ya Next Chappie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I fixed the difficulties. And I'm back. And I do read the reviews, if you are wondering.**

Percy POV

I instantly started wondering how Zoe got out of the sky. Either Zeus pulled her down, but that would make Artemis upset. Or the primordial god Ouranos awoke and pulled her down. Shoving this aside, I asked

"Where is she?"

Styx replied with "She is past Damasen's hut, so you go along my river down more and to the left. You shall see a few monsters guarding the door, and that is where she is kept." "Thank you Lady Styx." "You are my favorite demigod to bathe in my waters so no need for Lady, Perseus." "No need for Perseus, Lady Styx." She put on a small smile and I walked away. I can't believe Zoe is down here. How could she get down here? I tried to think about it when I saw the monsters guarding the door. I pulled out riptide and the . two monsters noticed me. They advanced, and I saw that they were empousai. They tried using their charmspeak on me.

"Come here young Hero." "Yes, we won't hurt you." I knew they were trying to trick me so I pulled out Riptide.

"Oh, so you want to play? LETS PLAY THEN." one said. She came at me with her claws and started slashing at me. She cut my face a couple times before I decapitated her. The other one looked at me fearfully, watching my cuts heal.

"Please, do not hurt me." "Too bad" I replied. I slashed off her head before entering inside. I saw a door and opened it quietly. Despite being tired, what I saw came me renewed energy. I saw Prometheus and Zoe, Zoe was tied up and Perses said

"I shall claim you, and then we can have some fun." Zoe looked disgusted, and I was angry. I heard a voice speak in my head. 'Yo Percy, let me take over and have some fun.' Storm said. 'Sure' I replied. I felt somebody take over my body, and appearantly, it was noticeable because Prometheus turned and saw me. I saw through Storm's eyes, and he said angrily.

"Over my damn dead body." I watched as Storm went up to Perses and uncapped riptide. Perses pulled out spiked mace and said (AN: I will refer to Storm as I sometimes.)  
"Well, well, well, the greatest demigod in Tartarus. I guess Zeus must have some paranoia. Well, I think I shall have the greatest honor of destroying you Perseus." Only then did Zoe notice me. Her eyes widened and she said.

"Percy, what are you doing down here?" I waved off question, and charged Perses. He came at me, swinging his mace. When he hit me and saw my cut heal, he spoke, eyes widened.

"Fuck. Kronos actually gave that to you?! He must really hate you, to have you suffer forevermore." I took advantage of his stunned state and stabbed at him with riptide. He roared with pain, and I was blasted back. I HATE that crappy move. I got back up and threw Riptide at him. Desperate shot, but a desperate shot that paid off. Riptide stabbed him in the stomach, and effectively maimed him. I walked up to him, and twisted the sword, yelling

"How ya like that BASTARD!" Until Perses died. I switched back to my old form, because I liked driving around, not the sadistic maniac Storm. I felt a power surge through me, and a searing pain, as I walked to Zoe, not looking at her.

Zoe asked, with hurt in her voice

"Percy, why are thee not looking at me? Have I upset you?" I silently chuckled before answering with

"No Zoe, it's just that, um, you have no top on." And now Zoe realized that she was topless, but thankfully she was wearing her bra. She blushed hardly before saying,

"Well, I need thee to free me so I can put some clothes on." "How would I do tat?" "Just close your eyes and I will guide thee." "Ok, but we need to work on your English." I responded. She started guiding me, before I rammed into a wall.

"Thanks for guiding me so helpfully Zoe!" I said sarcastically. She giggled and then said.

"Come to the right more, and then swing up with thy sword." I did as she told, but she then said,

"Perseus, my shirt was torn to bits by him." I put on a thinking face, before getting an idea. I took off my shirt, and she gazed at my chest. Not like it was marvelous, but more at the scars on my chest.

Zoe asked. "Percy, what is that?" "What my scars?" I asked/answered. "No, this." She said pointing to my under forearm. I looked at it, and saw that there was a pocket watch and a mace on my forearm.

"I don't know, I need to find out later."

"Wait Percy, before we go, you must know there is another person here, one who I would love to get revenge upon." I asked. "Really? And who is that?" "Orion."

 **Yay a cliffy. I would say I am sorry, but I am not. Reviews are liked, and constructive criticism too. Hate and see if I would care more. See ya next chappie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I will be trying 3rd person. I have see this on other stories and I think it works GREAT. So (name) will just mean it is centered around this person. Sort of like the Heroes of Olympus books. And when Percy switches to Storm, it will be referred to as Storm, but still underneath the (Percy) view**

(Percy)

To say the least, Percy hated his half-brother. Percy hated Orion, ever since he heard that Orion tried and succeeded with rape on a hunter. Percy felt like he should stand up, because his mother told him to always respect woman, not judge them because of their gender. Once he heard this he controlled his rage. Zoe then finished, though he never knew she was not done

"He was going to come and rape me." This made Percy blow up, though he contained his rage, to explode it on Orion.

"Where is he?!" He said, furiously. Zoe opened her mouth, but somebody said something, unaware of the two.

"Ha, I am about to go get Zoe, and claim her. I will kill the fool Perses, and rape Zoe. I almost had sex with Artemis, making her think I was _gay_. As if. I raped one of her hunters! And now, here comes another hunter at my will." This made Percy blow his top and then kicked open the door. This killed the other monster, and Orion's eyed widened.

"Jackson." He snarled. "Hello _bastard._ " Percy replied. "Why, when I-" He never finished. Percy through a jab at his jaw, and broke it. Percy pulled out riptide, while Orion grabbed a bow off his back and started shooting arrows. They grazed Percy, but they did not hurt, and healed right away. Percy got close to Orion and slashed riptide. He broke the bow and came at him. Percy got an idea, and pressed the pocket watch on his forearm. A scythe summoned in his hand, and Orion stumbled.

"No, it couldn't be." Orion mumbled. Percy tried freezing Orion, but it only worked for a second. Yet a second was all he needed. Orion fell back, and Percy pressed the mace. Replacing the scythe, a spiked mace appeared in Percy's hand. Percy pushed the mace into Orion, and yelled in pain. Then Percy twisted the mace, making Orion bellow in agony. Percy was going to continue but was stopped.

"Percy, thy needs to stop." "Why, he tried to facking rape you!" "He does not deserve such pain." "Fine. Your fucking lucky Zoe is here." Percy finished, the last part at Orion. Percy handed riptide to Zoe saying

"Can you at least try? Then I will toss him away, cuz I don't see any gods in Tartarus." Zoe nodded appreciatively and took Riptide. She sliced at Orion, and stabbed him, but then he disappeared. Looking confused, Zoe said.

"What happened? I thought thy needed a god to help thou defeat giants?"

"I don't know. Maybe something happened with my curse that means I need a demigod or a god. Or you or me are an unknown god." "Percy, what has happened to thee?" "?" a confused look was all Zoe got in response. "I mean about thy curse. What is thee curse and when can thou tell me?" "Later Zoe, and we need to work on 'thy' English." And we walked back to Damasen's hut.

 _Line break_

As we got to the hut Zoe asked, once again.

"Percy, can thou tell me about thine curse?" "OK, since we are on safe grounds yes." And Percy began to explain what had happened. "But that makes no sense, thy literally risked your life for two demigods, one a huntress and another a boy, both children of hades, and you did not even know them!" Zoe exclaimed. "Well, Zeus has his paranoia. Anyway, as it is night time, I'll take the floor and you take the bed." "No, thy has saved me, I will take the couch." "No Zoe, besides the floor is much more comfortable then the couch. Go now!" Zoe wanted to protest, but Percy's look said it all. NO. She took the bed and Percy took the floor. It was very uncomfortable so he tried the couch. Soon he was in a blissful sleep, with one thought on his mind, which was ' _Goddamn it, Zoe was right!'_.

 **HHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA. Sorry for not updating in like forever. I know its short but I have now motivation. Plus school just piles me with work I don't even understand so, YEAH! Reviews and constructive Criticism are welcome. Hate mate, and see what is in your fate. Also, how do you like this POV? Tell me please. See ya next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hewwo how are you? Well I don't know unless you review ;)**

I awoke to a roar, which was quite familiar though I couldn't name what it was. Wait, the curse! The Drakon is destined to come back **every single day**. Gods I would need Zoe for this, but she is sleeping. Um, um, I'll just test my luck. I went outside to see the Drakon, but more. I saw Hyperion and Prometheus. NOW I NEED ZOE. I was about to turn back inside when she came out herself. She spoke

"Percy, I will take thine Drakon, and thy take thee titans, but I need a weapon." "Here." I replied, pulling the bow from thin air and giving it to her. Then a voice spoke.

"Perseus, almighty Perseus, it seems that we have found you. You will join us in razing Olympus, or die fighting for them. I see Kronos did a number on you, but the Olympians tossed you out. You have been _used_. Join us, and you will have a family forever!" Prometheus spoke. Damn, he knew how to get in my head. It sounded pretty tempting, but I thought about it. All those people who stayed with me, Nico, Leo, my dad, how would it feel if they joined the opposing team? I replied

"I'll join when Gaea falls in love with pigs that fly." "Oh, you want to play like that? Well, let's just say, our future will burn far brighter than yours, if you help Olympus." Hyperion spoke, letting loose a few flames. "Yea right!" And I motioned to Zoe, and then we charged. I took the two titans, and Zoe took the Drakon, as planned. I went after Hyperion first, as Prometheus could use his thoughts to take me down and right now, he couldn't hurt me (ancient laws, in Titan's curse when they fight Atlas.).  
"Why, when I am done with you, Zoe shall be mine." Hyperion said. I responded, angry "Yeah right!" And I held down the mace on my wrist. A spiked mace appeared on my hand, and I swung with it. Hyperion blasted me with a blazing light, and started to blind me, but I tried something. I knew gods had Ichor, and so did Titans. I tried making their blood stop, as it had water in it. I looked up and you could see Hyperion, frozen, but with a pained look on his face. I could continue this until he dies, but it is very tiring. I swung the mace and he was dead. I felt a searing pain on my left arm, and on my tricep, there was a flaming sword, with the sword made out of pure light. And I felt as though, I could see better down here in the dark. I went to Prometheus pulled out Kronos's scythe. Prometheus had a shocked look on his face.

"So, It is true, the _oh so_ great Perseus has defeated Kronos."

"No actually, he faded and gave me his powers. Interesting huh?" He stepped back and pulled out a, throwing card?

"Do not underestimate this Perseus, as it could take out that Drakon." He threw a few at me, and they got stuck in me. I was unfazed by this, effectively stunning Prometheus. I went towards him and put the scythe behind his back. I yanked it towards me, and it effectively slammed into the Drakon, me stepping out of the way. Zoe yelled

"I didn't need help, but thanks." With her, girls rule, boys drool sorta voice. Hey I do drool though. I ran towards Prometheus and I felt as though I was blazing. I was on fire! I figured this was Hestia's blessing, as she was the only one with fire powers that blessed me. I grabbed riptide, the one that was with me from the beginning, and decapitated Prometheus. I felt the normal searing pain in me, but at my hand. I looked at both hands, and there was a titanium throwing card. I made a figure gun, and a throwing card appeared in my hand. I practiced throwing at the Drakon, and hit it first try! This is surely easier than archery! I kept on practicing, until it died. I heard a faint background music, as if it was going along with the scene. Zoe walked up to me and said.

"Percy, does thy hear that?" "Yes, that music? I think I know how this is happening. Aiode, Titaness of music, blessed me a while back, this could be the result. And we need to work on that English Zoe." I grabbed the Drakon, and dragged it back to the hut. Thankfully, it was not that far away. I went inside, and used my fire powers to, well, start a fire. I started using my sword to cut up the Drakon and I asked Zoe "Hey, Zoe, I mean I could just summon food, but would you want some Drakon? If not tell me so I can summon food for you." "I think I will try Drakon for once." Zoe responded, sitting down on the couch. I grabbed the chunks of meat, and threw it into the stew. I looked around for some herbs, and saw a few moonlace. I remembered what it was used for, I think Prometheus increased my memory. Its exact description is ' _Used for stews or meals to comfort eater. Also speeds recovery in mind and brain. Can be mixed for a variety of things for antidotes._ ' I added it to stew, and told Zoe "Ok, let's work on your English."

 _Time skip._

Wow! Amazing what could be done in an hour. Zoe was speaking perfect English, but she may have a few slips. I looked at the stew, and it looked cooked. I brought it out, and summoned a few bowls. Thanks Hermes! I sacrificed a portion to the gods, while Zoe looked at me crazily.

"Did they not banish you down here? Why support them?" "Relax Zoe, I only did it to those who helped." And we ate.

"How did you learn to cook like this? It is amazing! It surely is Hestia's blessing." "No, She gave me fire powers and to summon food, not be good at cooking it. My mom taught me how to cook in case anything ever happened. Besides, it is not that good." "And I was not the former lieutenant of Artemis!" And there was silence. Comfortable silence. After my meal, I went to the bedroom, and summoned a titanium shaped punching bag, but with a few metals, like Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, and Imperial gold in it. I hooked it up on something, summoning a few metals to make a hook. I started releasing everything in it, as if it was a manifestation of my pain. I got lost in thought, until there was nothing to punch 10 minutes later. I looked, and saw it on the ground. I guess I am stronger than I thought. I think I just let Storm takeover " **YES Finally! About time"** He said in my head. 'Just always cook, and never, NEVER take the bed. " **Fine.** "

 _Time-skip, 250 years in Tartarus._

 _Olympus Pov_

The gods were sitting in their thrones, 7 and a half years without Perseus. Zeus, wanting to raise the morale, said

"Let us check on your hero. Maybe you will all stop being dull and gloomy." Poseidon instantly cheered up, and sat straight. As if he thundered it (I don't even here a pun, sea, it just pops up) All the gods flashed in the room. Zeus projected and Iris message of Percy, and they saw a gaunt cheeked, hollowed eyed, pale skin Perseus, with many tattoos. He was outside of a hut, facing a Drakon. Many gods leaned in, watching in anticipation. Percy looked bored, as if he had put up with this for 250 years. He pulled out a spear, and launched it forwards. It slammed through the Drakon's skull, killing it. Zeus got rid of the screen, booming

"Your hero is fine! No need to be all depressed! We will release him in 2.5 years." Poseidon was Posei **done** with Zeus so he brightened up, and all the gods flashed out.

 **IM DONE! A new chapter so soon I know! Review and constructive criticism please! Hate and see if fate could even give a dam. If you can, could you guys give me ideas of Titans Percy could have killed, besides Atlas. I have plans for Atlas. See ya next chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back.**

 _Percy._

Storm sighed. Why couldn't Zoe take care of the Drakon. Storm was much more lazy and less nice than Percy, but will still help. He also drew power from Percy meaning that if he seemed powerful to anybody, his dominant side was much more powerful. And any power or strength or anything Storm earned went directly to Percy. Storm went inside, and decided to cook, so he went back outside. He dragged in the Drakon, and set up a fire. He used the odd playing cards that he gained from Prometheus. He summoned 5, as that was the max, and threw them at the Drakon meat, effectively cutting it. Then Perseus grabbed a bow and arrow, a 'gift' from Krios when he died, and shot the meat towards the pot. Storm was excellent at archery, well about anything, related to combat. Percy had this, but still was horrible archery. Storm called to Zoe and asked

"Zoe, do you want any seasoning, and in your pot or in general?"

Zoe yelled back "I would like some shiverthorn(Terraria, I will use this but I don't own Terraria) please." Storm shivered at that. Zoe always liked her stew cold, but boiling it was the only way to clean it, so Storm just decided to add the shiverthorn to her pot. He went to the pot, and felt a sensation. Percy was coming back, but only for a brief time. He sometimes wakes up from his slumber, through the nightmares he has. Because in sleep, there are dreams, Neutrality (I think another Tartarus Pertemis fiction, which I enjoy.) and nightmares. Percy's often relates to when he was betrayed by pretty much everybody, or the torture. Percy was now back. Storm liked this, even though Storm liked being in control. Percy sped up the time for the food cooking and went to Zoe.

"What, why is thy-the food cooked right now. Only Percy wou-," Zoe stopped as she looked up and saw Percy, grinning like a fool.

"Percy! You are back!" "That's right, so Zoe, how has it been in this _lovely_ home?" And Zoe recalled everything. It has been a year since Percy 'visited' and a lot has happened. They met Krios which earned Percy a spear. They fought Epithemus which got Percy a Naginata, or a staff with a blade at the end. Apparently, he also got animal powers, but that was to be tested. And Percy sprung up with a question upon hearing this.

"Zoe! Want to have a hunt?" Zoe looked at him crazily. "Perseus, you do realize that there are no animals that are not hell-ish down here." "Yah," Percy responded "But you can hunt me! I can try turning into an animal and you can hunt me. This way, we can both hone our powers and make sure we aren't rusty. Zoe lit up at this

"Percy, you finally had a good idea!" Zoe teased, while Percy faked a sad mask. Zoe clearly saw through this, and said

"Come on, let's go hunt now." And with that, Percy tried turning into a tiger, but came out as a dog, yet they still practiced their skills until the end of the day, when Storm came back with a say.

"Hey Percy?" Storm asked. "Yes Storm?" Percy replied. "Can I be called Moros. Sounds bad ass, and could scare the shit out of people." "I guess, I need to transition though, and tell Zoe." "YES! And can I get some donuts." St-Moros said, pushing his luck. "No, sorry, pushed your luck." "Aww." Moros sadly replied

 **Hey guys. Yah I know it is short I'm sorry! I am on spring break, but I am going somewhere for the next few days, and cannot update, sorry! Just wanted to get this out so you lads have something. And could somebody give me titans to kill, or tell me how to incorporate a few primordials, also I am planning something special for Percy's comeback to the mortal world. Reviews are welcomed, hate I guess, and constructive criticism. See ya next chappie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaacck.**

 _Moros_

It was the next day, and Moros appreciated killing monsters. While he was lazy, he changed. In his time gone, he realized that he could torture monsters, or _have fun with them_. Oh, he would savor these moments. Though, for the next 250 years, he could have all his fun. "Too bad the Drakon is already dead. Humph." He thought to himself. He then just let his mind wander. He was laying around when he realized something: Humans are mammals. He could turn into mammals because they are animals. He could be any human ever to exist. He could turn into immortals, but without the powers they possess.(I thought about this, and it makes sense in my mind, since they reproduce like humans do and humans are mammals.) Moros thought about, and he turned into Percy, going to trick Zoe. Though, he heard a voice in the back his head, saying **"** **Moros, if you do this, no more torturing/killing for you, either I come out to deal with it(the monster), or you just decapitate it, nothing else."** And scared of this thought, Moros decided to turn into Jim Carrey, because why not. 'Jim Carrey' walked out into the living room, and said

"Hey Zoe!"

Zoe responded with "What? Who are you? Where is Pe-Moros?"

"I'm right here!" Moros responded, still in the form of Jim Carrey.

"Lies!" Zoe yelled, nocking an arrow and shooting it at Moros, or Jim, and impaling his right shoulder.

"Gods, Zoe, I am still obliged to pain, I didn't go through all that torture like Percy." Moros said, pulling out the arrow as the wound healed completely a few seconds after. That was the reason Moros really respected Percy. Because he went into the pit willingly, knowing that all his enemies are down there. And the things they did to Percy, Moros respects that Percy doesn't wince or flinch talking about the subject, and if he says it was horrible or bad, he'll laugh while saying so. So all in all, Percy takes up his torture, and does not shy away from it.

"MOROS!" Zoe yelled

"Gods, I am right here, no need for yelling!"

"You have been in the fireplace for 10 minutes! Not to mention, your nudity!" Indeed, Moros was naked. He wasn't concentrating. It wasn't his fault! Anyway, Moros heard Percy chuckling in the back of his mind **"** **Let me help you out there, and don't burn these, these are the only clothes I like."** And suddenly, the ashes from the fireplace, rewound onto Moros, and there were his clothes, on him again. "Thanks Percy." Moros grumbled out. Zoe, glad to see Moros back in the familiar blue t-shirt, jeans, and grey Nikes, still didn't like this "Jim Carrey" form.

"Moros, can you go back to your original form please? This one kind of creeps me out." Zoe asked, a bit wary still.

"Huh? Oh yeah one second." Moros responded, a bit confused on why she didn't like Jim Carrey. **"** **Idiot,"** He heard a familiar voice say **"** **She probably doesn't even know what television is, let alone a movie!"** Moros responded "Oh yeah" and Percy went back to sleep. Hey, Moros doesn't know this stuff.

"Oh and Moros?" Zoe asked.

"Yah?" He responded.

"Can you summon food next time? Your homemade isn't nearly as good as Percy's." Zoe said cheekily.

"Hell no it isn't! I wasn't trained by a mother." Moros responded in a _well-duh_ tone.

 _Time skip ~ The 1,000_ _th_ _year in Tartarus(10 earth years)_

 _Olympus POV_

"ME DAMN IT!" Zeus thundered[ ;) ] "If you want your damn hero back, let's take a vote! And GIVE ME A GOOD GODSDAMN REASON!" Nobody has ever seen Zeus this angry. The ozone you could smell in the room could make a new ozone layer around the Earth.

Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, Demeter, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Artemis voted for bringing Perseus back.

"Alright, you three better have a reason!" Zeus boomed at Demeter, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite.

Demeter answered "I was, blocked, when I voted for treason. Gaea can interfere with my domain, and since children of mine died, I was in a foggy situation." Zeus accepted this, and moved onto the fire god.

Awkwardly(When is he not?) Hephaestus answered with "My own son, _son_ , saw that Perseus was loyal to us, and I couldn't see it. The more I thought about it, the more I put it together, like a machine. Perseus has only done for the better of us Olympians, never for the worse." Zeus, not really liking Perseus, reluctantly accepted. And to the last.

"I, being the goddess of love, can also sense his emotions, portions. And in his emotions towards Gaea, never loyalty, but hatred, for trying to kill demigods and us." Zeus, not being the loudest thunderclap in a storm, found logic in this, and grudgingly accepted.

"Fine. You want your hero back? Here he comes." And a bright light flashed in the room.

 _Tartarus, right before Moros/Percy goes to Earth._

 _Percy._

Moros was just chilling on the couch. He tortured the Drakon _again_. He enjoys that, never gets old. And pain racked his head. Before he knew it, Percy was in control. Zoe, being next to him, noticed the difference with her hunter eyes.

"Percy? Are you ok? Another nightmare?" Zoe asked, worried. Percy hasn't had nightmares in a long time, so this was rather new.

"Yes Zoe, thanks. I just need to blow off some steam." This nightmare got the better of him, not letting him control a power.

Percy went to the room, summoned a titanium punching bag, and closed his eyes, not noticing the flash around.

 _Olympus_

They summoned the hero, but before anybody could speak, Percy started punching a marble column, casually. He was looking like before he went into Tartarus though. As he punched the column, music started playing that Percy did not stop(or rather, had no control over.) The gods watched, intrigued. And the music, only Apollo could identify, was Ride by Twenty one pilots.(10/10, listen while reading. If not, here are the lyrics.)

 **I just wanna stay in the sun where I find** **  
** **I know it's hard sometimes** **  
** **Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind** **  
** **I know it's hard sometimes** **  
** **Yeah, I think about the end just way too much** **  
** **But it's fun to fantasize** **  
** **On my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was** **  
** **But it's fun to fantasize** **  
** **  
** **Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Taking my time on my ride**

At this part, Percy seemed to progressively punch harder.

 **** **"I'd die for you," that's easy to say** **  
** **We have a list of people that we would take** **  
** **A bullet for them, a bullet for you** **  
** **A bullet for everybody in this room** **  
** **But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through** **  
** **See many bullets coming through** **  
** **Metaphorically, I'm the man** **  
** **But literally, I don't know what I'd do** **  
** **"I'd live for you," and that's hard to do** **  
** **Even harder to say when you know it's not true** **  
** **Even harder to write when you know that tonight** **  
** **There were people back home who tried talking to you** **  
** **But then you ignored them still** **  
** **All these questions they're for real** **  
** **Like "Who would you live for?",** **  
** **"Who would you die for?"** **  
** **And "Would you ever kill?"**

The Gods actually thought Percy could break the column at this point.

 **** **Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Taking my time on my ride** **  
** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **(help me)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (Help me)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **  
** **Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time** **  
** **Taking my time on my ride** **  
** **  
** **Oh, oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride** **  
** **Oh, I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my** **  
** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **Help me** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **Help me** **  
** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (help me)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much)** **  
** **I've been thinking too much** **  
** **Help me.**

Percy opened his eyes to see a marble column on the floor. With the flick of his hand, he rewound time around the column and fixed it. The gods were shocked. Percy looked around, and noticed he was in Olympus. 'How in Hell?' he thought. Percy muttered

"Kronos I swear, if you are messing with me and this is an illusion, oooooh." And he got an idea. In illusions, dreams, etc. you can't get hurt. So he summoned a platinum card, and cut his bicep. Of course, it instantly healed. But only one person noticed this, (No not Artemis) Apollo(God of healing? Anybody?). Apollo decided to take him up on this later. Percy muttered

"Shit." And Poseidon asked.

"Percy, is that really you?"

 **So, that's this chapter! YES IM NOT DEAD. I finally updated. Your welcome. Constructive criticism and reviews are liked. But plz mon, no h8. And if you guys could Help Me with story ideas, and don't mind spoilers, I can pm you what I plan on doing and you can help me transition it to that. Signal me however. Thanks! See ya next chappie!(Yes it was over 1,000 words without the lyrics.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support! Here's a new chappie! (And in the first few chapters, I said 500 years is 10 earth years, I meant 5 Earth years :).)**

 _Olympus_

 _Percy_

SHIT! Shit, shit, shit. Poseidon asked

"Percy, is that really you?"

All I had to say was.

"Gods. Open pit. 5 minutes. NOW!" I said, demandingly

Zeus was about to protest with his thundering ego, but something made him calm down. Maybe it was the fact that if Percy wanted to go down there, willingly, the gods would let him, all of the gods.

The pit opened, but Percy dived into, progressively speeding up the time down it. He dive bombed next to Damasen's Hut and said.

"Zoe! C'mon! Uh, I need to show you something! It's a secret!"

Zoe responded with "Ok, ok, one second. Let me grab my bow." Percy, then thought, I probably should grab my potions book. And he did. Then Percy said to Zoe.

"Get on ma back. Like a piggyback ride."

"What's a piggyback ride? Never mind." Zoe replied, getting on Percy's back. Instantly, Percy jumped (He can jump huge feats, due to his torturing, and he's strong, due to his torturing) and traveled some mile or two. Now, jumping up the hole isn't nearly as easy as dive bombing. **"Oh really?"** (Guess who said that.) Once Percy was under the hole, Zoe asked,

"Percy, what's that giant vertical tunnel? Or hole, for shorter terms." "You'll see." Was his response. Percy jumped, gripping onto the bottom of the hole, and then using his arm to launch himself up. "Zoe, hide behind me ok?" Percy pleaded.

Zoe answered, intrigued "OK?"

Percy landed at the foot of the Olympians, but allowed Moros to take over.

Poseidon asked, again "Percy, why are you paler? And different from just two minutes ago?"

Moros responded with, "Me? No, no, no, no. I am not Percy. I am Moros."

Zeus requested "Oh so? And what have you done with Perseus?"

Moros answered "Nothing really. I am Percy's, altar ego, per say. No, altar aspect. Though I follow his orders. So if I argue with myself, I am arguing with Percy. But in the end, his word is law (Zeus, God of Law? Pun?) so I have to follow his orders.(God of Orders, Zeus. Puns?)

"How, whilst not a god, we think, does Perseus have two aspects?" Athena asked, the brain.

"Blame Tartarus." Moros retorted with a shrug, not really detailed.

"Why are you so, obedient? None of the other aspects would ever follow orders like you do so." Artemis asked.

"Well, it's the fact that Percy, is really strong. REALLY STRONG. And I do think he keeps me in check, as I can do him. **Inside his head, a voice said "Yah right, keep me in check. Pfft." "Hey, I could do that. It's just that, uh, you haven't been out much." "Sure."** Yes I can!" Moros whined like a baby. On the outside, Moros looked crazy. Artemis said

"Per-Moros? Hello? Are you ignoring a goddess?" You can what

"Hmm? Oh no, not at all. Just Percy messing with me." Moros wore a frown. "Anyway, um, what was it? Oh yeah! Artemis, Artemis, Artemis, um, what was it? Oh, Percy has something for ya." And with that, Moros stepped aside. Zoe, who looked bored to death, lit up as she saw Artemis, as Artemis lit up when she saw Zoe. Zoe ran to Artemis's side, and Artemis hugged Zoe. She was surprised, but returned the hug.

"How?" Artemis asked, wide eyed.

"Zoe was chained up by …. I forgot. Ask Percy if he comes-when he comes."

"Chained up?" The goddess's eyes burned with fury. "No, how did you get her?"

"OH. Well, in Tartarus, Percy had encountered the River Styx right?" Many God's/Goddesses' eyes widened. "And he made pretty good friends with her." Now, some mouths were open. "Should I do this, opening my mouth and widening my eyes? I don't think it is normal though. Hell, I was in Tartarus for my whole life, what do I know? Anyway, Styx sent Percy directions to Zoe, and Percy rescued her. Percy's theory was that, umm, what was it again Boss?" The gods were surprised, for lack of a better phrase. No alter aspect was that respectful, as to call the other Boss. And neither was Moros. Moros may call him sir, but he called Percy boss to annoy the shit out of him. **"FUCK YOU MOROS. The theory was that when Tartarus sucked in the two gods, Krios and Hyperion, they lost control of there domain, releasing light and constellations into the world. Thus, bringing Zoe to Tartarus, as that's where the domains were lost at. This process took a long time though, so that's why she was untouched. Orion though? Whatever, they were released later on, as that's how we defeated them. Oh, and FUCK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Percy replied.** "Yeah, yeah, curse at me all you want." Moros said. "Anyways, Krios lost control of his constellation domain, bringing Zoe to Tartarus, long story short."

"Well, Moros, you may leave now." Zeus said, seeing as everything has wrapped up.(Not really though, just ignorant, the bloke.)

"What do I do?" Moros asked.

"What do you mean? You are free to roam."

"Yeah but, what is there to do?"

A mysterious, yet soothing voice entered the room, stating "3 choices you have, Moros."

"Uh huh. And they are?" Moros said, unfazed. The gods instantly straightened their posture, noticing the fates that have entered.

"You can go to Camp Jupiter, spending your time there. Or there is Camp-half Blood, where you can train heroes. And lastly, there is the hunt, where you would have to stay with them." Each one chiming in for a specific part. Moros showed the least distaste in the Hunt. Yes, because of Thalia. While there was Jason and Piper at Camp-half Blood, Frank and Hazel at Camp Jupiter, there was only one betrayal at the hunt. Hell knows where Annabeth is.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY HUNT!?" asked a furious maiden goddess.

"We have thought it out. Only one betrayal lies at the hunt, whilst more lays at other places. Therefore, Moros would choose the Hunt, as Moros would find it easier to contain his anger."

"And if I say no?" replied the Maiden Goddess.

"It is predestined. We, the fates, have made it _fate_."

Meanwhile, Moros was arguing with the half-asleep Percy. **"C'mon, let me summon Ananke." Moros argued. "No, I won't allow it, this is too petty." "But she could change the fate to whatever she wants it to be, and maybe she might favor us!" "Moros, I said NO."** And Moros gave a contempt sigh.

"What is it, _Moros_?" The Goddess asked, thinking that the male thinks he should be at the hunt.

"Well, Percy won't let me summon Ananke, so I have to abide by whatever." At this, the FATES looked nervous. After all, Ananke overrides them. She could bring back a dead ass hero to life.

"N-no need for that. Moros, do you think you should stay at the Hunt?" The Fates asked. Everybody else though, was shocked. Ananke could make the _fates_ nervous? That destroyed the God's / Goddesses' nervous system, since the Fates made _them_ nervous.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess but everyone there would not like it. Maybe." (Moros thought it over. It's easier to contain rage over 1 person than 2. Moros continued. "Sure, since it is only 1 person that hurt Percy there."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Screamed guess what silver eyed goddess.

The fates spoke, in harmony. "Artemis, we could have many things happen to your hunt. Accept him, and nothing too bad will occur."

"Humph. Ok then. But he will need to swear." Artemis replied, fear in her eyes for what could happen to the hunt. Moros gave a look that said ' _really?'_ **"Just do it." "Fine."** Moros replied to the demand.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will do my best to protect your hunters, no matter how graphic." Thunder boomed as Moros spoke, and he said the last part with a smug face. What? He likes being sadistic. Growing up in Tartarus does that to you. Gods were shocked at Moros's proclamation.

"Oh? And how will we know that Percy will protect us when he comes?" Artemis said, angry still.

"Really? The same reason he hasn't betrayed you guys. _Loyalty_." Artemis put her head down in shame.

"Fine then, but don't expect open arms." Artemis said, flashing away. The Gods looked at Moros, startled by many things. Poseidon spoke.

"Moros, please alert me when Percy comes back. And annoy the shit out of him when he does." Flashing away at the end. Moros nodded happily. At least he has a reason to piss off Percy!

Hestia stated "Moros, please, alert me too." And Hestia returned to the Hearth. Moros nodded. HAHA. TWO GODS'S PERMISSION. Moros was about to leave when he realized something. A voice spoke in his mind. "She's at Wisconsin, North of Fenway(MADE UP) in the woods." PERCY prayed a silent thanks to Apollo. Moros however asked Percy **"Can I jump off Olympus and live?" "Yeah." "Ye- wait. I'll just wait. I'll make you jump off. Give you some power to your name." "Moros I swear don't or I'll fucking-" "What huh?"** Moros ended the conversation, cutting Percy off. He knew Percy hated being showed as empowered. Oh, but leaving would be awkward, yet worth it.

 **THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE! I updated so soon. Yay. Can you people do the usual please. 1500 words. More than usual, but are you going to complain? Love the reviews I have been getting, THANKS. And that's all. See ya next chappie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fenway is not in Wisconsin people.**

(Percy)

Moros then ran to the door, and went down the elevator. Music played. Horrible music. So Moros destroyed the speaker. Happy times now! When Moros reached the bottom, he probably should have wondered how to GET to Wisconsin. **Idiot.** 'Hey! You figure out a way!" Moros replied. **Fine. I believe you have powers over water. Just manipulate it to carry you to north of Fenway, Wisconsin. Shouldn't take long really.** Moros, did not reply. He was angry that Percy figured out a way, but Moros still had to respect him. DAM IT. Anyway, Moros did what Percy said, and in a matter of seconds, he was north of Fenway. He looked around, and guess what! He saw tents! He went to the campsite, and was greeted by shrieks. Moros looked around, and it was a couple just camping. Shit. He could see Percy laughing right now. Moros looked some more, and found an isolated campsite. The tents were silver, so this HAD to be it. He entered, and was greeted by bows. NOW this is the site.

"Ah don't shoot please. Or you can, does not really make a difference." Moros spoke.

"Why are you here? I thought this was only for girls?" Asked a hunter, who probably was around 9.

"Don't blame it on me, blame it on the fates."

"Sophie, this is, an exception, so to speak. The fates did come, and sadly enough, placed him with us."

"But milady! Whyyyyyyyyyy?" said Phoebe, in a very unlikely fashion of her.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Moros asked. After a moment or two of silence, Thalia asked

"Hear what?" Hearing Thalia made Moros grunt, but he said.

"Exactly, silence with no complaints. A rare achievement for the hunt." Moros replied with a derpy smile.

Many other hunters nocked arrows.

Now the Hunt was pissed. Shit.

"Wait, did you meet the hunter that joined? It's Zoe!" Moros recovered while thinking, 'Don't shoot Don't shoot Don't shoot.

Many hunters were confused while Zoe looked at him like 'Nice escape'. And around the revived hunter crowds sprung with questions: "How is she here?" "Isn't she dead?" and "Zoe, you were found by this man?" And Moros thought this question was important enough to answer.

"Actually, I didn't find her. Leave that to the, um, River Styx and Percy." Moros answered.

"Percy, that deadbeat traitor." Somebody (Guess who?) growled out with anger. Of course, none other than Thalia. Moros turned to address her, his eyes deadly.

"Listen here, _huntress_ , do not speak about Percy that way. He did none of the sort, and, if he shows you why, you'll feel guiltier than if Artemis had to murder her hunt for her own selfishness." The Hunt looked mortified while Artemis took Zoe to speak in private.

(Zoe/Artemis)

"Zoe, what did Moros mean by that statement?" Artemis asked. Zoe responded with "Well, you know Percy is not guilty, I hope," Artemis nodded. "So when Thalia turned her back on him, it hurt. And Moros puts Percy on this pedestal for reasons unbeknownst to me." "Zoe, when did you learn to how speak English this well?" "Oh, Percy taught me." "I thought it was Moros?" "No, when Percy was first banished, he met River Styx, who showed him where I was." "And how did Moros develop?" "Well one day Moros just came in saying, 'Counterpart of Percy, don't shoot.' I could see the resemblances so I didn't really question it. .And for how powerful he is, I figured. As for skills, Moros has ability in every one. I mean, Percy is very skilled, but for example, he sucks at archery. I saw Moros use a bow, and he never missed. So while Percy is skilled in combat, he also is in out of battle talents. Like, he is excellent at making food." "Backtrack some, what do you mean in power?" "I mean, if he wanted to, he could take on most of the Olympians and win, if not all." Artemis eyes widened mentally. "So does Moros have the same ability?" "Uh, no. He told me he draws power from Percy, so he probably couldn't take more than two Olympians." "Ok Zoe, that's all." "Thank you milady."

(Percy/Moros)

'Percy helpppppp!' **No, you made your bed, no you have to lay in it.** 'You suck.' Moros was currently hiding from the Hunt. He was praying for an escape because while he may regenerate, man haters chasing a man can become very creative. Shit. Moros was in deep grass now. Literally. This was the only way he could hide. He was also getting bored. Hiding from the hunt had its excitement, but now Moros was looking at the platinum throwing cards on his hands. What's a throw-able object that can be held and do damage? And _sharp_. **'Kind of like those words'** '? _' **'**_ **Never mind. How about a tomahawk?'** 'Yes, thank you boss.' **"You BASt/"** Moros tuned out Percy now. Moros summoned a throwing card, and some metal, some titanium. He molded it to a mental image he was producing. A few moments later, _voila_. A tomahawk was there. **"Now push it into each hand"** Moros did so and the throwing cards changed into tomahawks. He stood up. And got shot. Fuck, the hunt.

"Oh, fuck me." Moros whispered.

"Excuse me male?" A hunter asked.

Moros responded "Hmm? Oh, well, I'm sorry for that comment early about the two being alone okay, tis was only a joke. But I have a bone to pick with Thalia!"

Thalia was confused. "What? What did I do." Moros answered with, "You, little missy, don't believe that Percy was NOT a traitor. He was fucking miserable when they pushed him down to that pit. Remember that look on his face?"

And Thalia was saddened. "No, I openly betrayed him! Do you think he could forgive me?" Moros merely shrugged. Then, in came Zoe and Artemis. Artemis thought that since the boy is staying here, he could do all the dirty work.

"Hunters! As you know, we have the male staying here. So, as a bargain, he can do all the chores." Artemis stated. What she received was many 'yays' or 'Woos.' What the male gave was

"What if I don't want too! **"Just do it Moros"** I wo- but I don't wanna. **"I don't care."** Fine. Hmmm? Oh, just the great Percy." Moros added to the confused looks on 99.9% of the hunters. 'Can't guarantee all!' Artemis added "That, was quit-" And was cut off by a roar, of a Drakon.

"Yes!" Moros muttered.

Thalia caught on to this and asked "Why are you excited?"

"I haven't had a fight in a real long time." Was her answer.

The group approached the monsters, and found 500 at least. Easy pickings, subtract the 2 Drakons.

Moros murmured "Let's fuck shit up." He jumped, and landed on the back of a Drakon. He found the tail, grabbed the spinal cord, and ripped it out, giving out a sadistic laugh. The hunt however, along with the monsters, were quite terrified. The blood gushing out was much more gore than they did.

"Are you gonna fight or will I have to?" Moros yelled to them, bringing them back into reality. Then, Moros used the spine as a whip and ripped out the Drakons teeth. He used it and spiked it into the head of the creature. Then using the whip as a latch, knocked it into the other Drakon, killing it. He unlatched the spine and cut off the head of the Drakon. The Hunt was taking out the monsters with ease, only 100 left. Over the past years, even with new recruits, they had developed an efficient way to kill monsters. And a Drakon head flew by. Moros threw it, effectively taking out the monsters. Then, he used some power 'Thanks Percy' and put the bloody spine in his pocket. The hunt looked at him, somewhat scared.

"What?" Moros asked.

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP PEOPLE. ITS BEEN A WHILE. I was in a slump ok. I have so many ideas but I can't rush this. I need character development. So, as usual, constructive criticism, good reviews, and even hate is welcome. See Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new chapter.**

"Just tucking in my bloody spine. Zoe gets it!" Moros continue. The Hunt looked at Zoe.

"How are you so, unfazed?" A hunter asked. "Phoebe, he has been practicing that in Tartarus forever! It's nothing original. At least Percy _tries_ to create some new stuff." Zoe answered. "Well sorry if not as much blood is spilled!" Moros defended.

"Stop, the important thing is that, well, it's over." Artemis interfered. "Ok milady." Zoe stated. "Anyways, I believe it's time to cook dinner." Artemis added with a smug look.

 _Line Break_

"So, who's the contestant that gets to choose dinner? Hunter over there has won. What shall we have?" Moros asked.

The nine year old looked pretty nervous, but answered "Can we have, um, grilled chicken with pasta, but no vegetables!"

"TOO bad, you need to grow." Moros stated and clapped his hands

Phoebe, the hunter from earlier, asked "How." How-ever, Moros had a mind fart, so Zoe helped him out

"Lady Hestia blessed him with the ability to summon food and fire. But not the ability to cook, I found out the hard way." "My Culinary skills aren't bad." Moros defended. "Yes they are!" "Whatever." Moros responded and summoned some pizza. He decided that the man haters would dislike a _man_ sitting with them, so he rested against a tree. When they were done, it was time for sleep.

"Why do the hunters following a moon goddess go to sleep at night." Moros asked.

"Because, if we didn't, we would miss out on most of the important things during the day." Artemis answered. **Idiot.** 'Hey, you were going to ask the same thing!' **But I didn't'**

"What?" Moros asked the girls who were staring at him.

"Nothing, but we ran out of tents, so you'll have to find your own bed." Phoebe said with a smirk. Shit, help. **Literally just create a _water_ bed**. 'oh.' Moros summoned some water, and created a mattress with water.

"Goodnight." Moros told them and jumped on the bed, sinking to the middle and found comfort.

 _Morning_ _time_

Artemis woke up, and surprisingly found Moros out by the campfire. Many hunters followed her and were also shocked.

"Can never miss a good fight." Moros replied to their faces. They had just now noticed the empousai head attached to the tomahawk he was holding. And they mentally shivered. Thalia bypassed this and asked

"Moros, when will Percy come back?" "Idk tbh. That's hip right? Anyway, it could be a month to six." Moros responded. And here comes deflated Thalia.

Artemis interrupted with "Anyway, Moros, breakfast needs to be served." "Right." Moros tossed the head into the fire and head ( ;) ) to the dining tables.

"What shall be made?" "DONUTS." Emma, the hunter from last night, asked. Moros looked at her, his poisonous eyes staring into hers.

"You. You understand me. FINALLY. Percy why can't you understand me?" **I can, I just don't listen.** Moros huffed and summoned some doonoots. They scarfed it down in a short while.

"Wow, I know why you use wolves. Because you eat as fast as them. No? Ok." Moros tried to joke. **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA SO FUNNY**. 'Shut up Percy.'

"After Breakfast, guess what you need to do. Yes, laundry." Artemis ordered him. "No, laundry!" Moros cried.

At the river Moros encased each garment with water and destroyed the dirt. Using the Hyperion's light power, he dried them off. God, that was A LOT, and A LOT more to come. Thalia visited and just made small talk, small because she didn't know Moros a lot. So she asked

"Is there anything that can trigger Percy to come back?" "Honestly, somebody would have to PISS him off. Personally, that is." "Oh, so like, his mom getting hurt? Not suggesting." "Yeah." "Okay then. Op, I have got to leave, their calling me." "See ya." And a little while later, Moros was done. He was going to train and find better, more gruesome moves when he ran into Artemis.

"Moros, have you completed laundry yet?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, took forever though." "Three hours? That's not too long." "Felt like it." "Anyways, you can go feed the wolves now. That'll be all." "M'kay." Moros answered and navigated to the wolves. Got lost, but he made it. Summoning some ham, he tossed it in with them. They instantly went for it, so he gave some beef to each wolf. 'Off to train now!' **Ok** 'what? Oh you lfasdadjasd' Moros went to the arena and summoned two tomahawks and wanted to try something new. He went between to dummies, put the two weapons close, went in the air and spun sideways, somehow landing on his feet. He saw two completely destroyed dummies. After perfecting the move, a hunter walked in, gasping.

"Milady will be mad!" A hunter, Hanna, exclaimed.

"No problem." He flung his wrists and the dummies were fixed. Hanna once gasped again and ran to Artemis.

"Milady, Milady! The male, he is Kronos in disguise. He used time to fix the dummies he destroyed." "Hanna, from what Zoe told me, I doubt he is Kronos. He got his powers _from_ Kronos is the most likely answer." Artemis responded. Hanna was sad the he didn't get in trouble but walked away deflated.

 _Time skip two weeks_

Gosh, the Hunt gets attacked a LOT. **Are you gonna complain?** No but at I least have a better weapon. He pulled out the ten meter long spine with teeth and horns attached to it. Hey Percy, do you know where the Hunt is? Haven't seen them since laundry, which was only a minute ago I guess. **Probably somewhere that yo- Do you sense that? Immortals, and not the good kind. Head north west.** Where's that? **Turn your head left than right, in between there.** K. Moros ran in that direction and hit something hard. He found nothing. **Its camo.** Moros put his hand out and felt metal. Using Hestia's powers he melted down the, metal. He came inside and saw the whole hunt chained to the wall.

"Moros! Thank the gods! We were captured by some giants and were chained here." Zoe exclaimed.

"Mmm," Moros released Zoe and she summoned her bow. "Help me take out the giant and release the others later. Do you know the giants?" "Yes, Gration and O-" Zoe was interrupted by the door. Out came Gration and he bellowed

"Oh, have a savior here? Won't take much out of me." Moros summoned the imperial gold mace and threw it at him. He pulled out a spear and stabbed him multiple times. Gration attacked but found all the hits were doing practically nothing. He pushed on until Zoe shot him in the while Moros turned around.

"Okay Zoe, release the others while I dea-" Again the door was opened and Moros interrupted. Out came, you guessed it, Orion. Seeing Moros and Zoe. Made him pale.

"YOU! The mother _fucker_ that tried raping Zoe. Don't worry you little bitch, I won't attack you, and neither are the hunters going to." Moros said, forcing a smile.

"But I fucking will." Said a new voice. And in front of them, was the form, of Perseus Jackson.

 **Yeah, yeah. I rushed it. But I have many ideas for Percy, so you are welcome. You can Hate, constructive criticism, and review. See you next chappie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**if Percy is in control, bold means Moros and vice versa**

(Hunt)

In front, was the form of Percy Jackson. And also a white as paper Orion.

"I-I was not going to do anything, I-I swear!" Orion pleaded. "Yeah, like how you didn't make those claims in Tartarus." Percy argued. Then, Percy launched forward, superman style, and took Orion with him. Zoe then started to use arrows to release the hunt.

"Zoe, what happened in Tartarus, about those claims?" Artemis asked. Zoe answered with "Well, I was bound in Tartarus. When Percy came to rescue me," She was interrupted by a not-so-manly scream, "Orion was there. He started making claims on how he almost, um, had sexual intercourse with you. And boasting on how he raped a hunter." Artemis started fuming, but then flying figure came through, and broke the wall, missing hunters. Looking for the source, they saw a PISSED off Percy. They looked at Orion, and he was, well, there wasn't a spot where ichor wasn't spilling out. A tomahawk flew by, and landed in his heart. Hence the not-manly scream. Zoe shot Orion in the head, and he turned into dust.

"Zoe! I was getting started!" Percy whined. "But he didn't do anything that horrible." Zoe argued. Percy huffed "Just like Tartarus. Anyway, I'm Percy Jackson, the hero that was damned to Tartarus, how's your day going?" "Well, m- Grenade!" Emma shouted. Percy located the grenade, Orion must have thrown on a timer. He instantly grabbed it and threw it away. However, it had an arrowhead on it, which meant arrows would explode out of it. Shit. Arrows came out, and Percy stopped the ones hitting the hunt. However, his stomach was quite chock full of Arrows. Percy pulled them out like it was a scratch, and the holes healed instantly.

"Let's get out before more monsters come." Percy said. **But Monsters are fun** 'Only to you' The hunt had no problem obliging, and they arrived at camp. And so came Thalia.

"Percy, I am sorry, deeply for not believing you weren't a traitor. I just thought my dad was right, because he is the god of Justice and all." "It's fine Thalia, I just suppose I would think a bit longer." Percy said calmly **What! That easily!** 'I'm still going to be wary, don't worry.' **Acceptable** "Anyway, I do believe, it's near lunch? Or is that later? I'm not used to your newfangled schedules." Percy asked, trying to lighten the mood. Zoe immediately lightened up. "It is! Can I have, the uj? Usual. Is that not what people say? "What. I don't know what you eat here, I've been gon- Oh. K. What else does anybody want?" Percy replied. Emma asked, timidly.

"Ca-can I-we have grilled chicken along with salad?" "That is, if you can comprehend it." An older hunter, Ashley said smugly.

"Ok, gimme a sec." Percy said, snapping his fingers, effectively slowing down time. He teleported away, and came back with Drakon meat. Of course, nobody noticed this. He set the stew cooking over a fire, and got to work on Emma's order. He had to make, 23? 24 If Artemis wanted any. Better safe than sorry! He used the agriculture powers from the titan lord **What? Oh my god, he had farming powers!?** And summoned 13 chickens, dead, soon to be. He slaughtered them all, and summoned a Caesar salad, ingredients. He mixed them all together, and the salad for 24 was ready. Yay. This was the annoying part. The chicken. Ugh. He made a makeshift roster, and set a controlled flame. He sped up time around the chicken and flipped it. He cooked the chicken until it was near/at perfection. He sped up the broth, and unfroze time.

"Yokay, who wanted the chicken? 24? Ok." Percy said. Manipulating the water molecules to carry them to the table. "Zoe, come get your broth at whatever serving you like. Here are the herbs. Just don't gain any weight." Percy continued, winking at the last part. Zoe punched him, while many hunters were astonished. 1) You cannot get away with Zoe and jokes. 2) All this food was steaming hot and it had been two seconds.

"How did you make all of this in two seconds?" Hanna asked.

"It's been two? I'm terribly sorry, I said 1. Anyways, I slowed time, but I cooked this, if you trust me." Percy answered.

The hunt was bewildered that it was so easy for him to slow time and cook this. "Don't trust him Zoe, he is male." Phoebe warned. Zoe just shrugged, and ate her soup calmly. Emma started to taste her food, and she was amazed. She dug right in. Little by little, they started to eat. Little by little, they were all amazed. Artemis addressed the elephant in the room.

"Perseus, was this Hestia's blessing?" "Hestia blessed me to cook?" Percy answered/asked, which gave away the answer. He then continued. "Oh, no, it was my mother. She taught me to cook if I was left with my stepfather. I need to visit her sometime." And he started to eat his pizza. The rest of the hunt just went back to eating, astonished that one woman could cook this well, and pass it on. Once Percy finished and left, the hunt started to talk more.

"Zoe, did you know he had amazing cooking skills?" Diann asked. "Yeah, but he never acknowledges it, always thinking there is somebody better than him." Zoe replied easily. Phoebe asked "When did modern English become so, comfortable, for you Zoe?" "Again, Percy. He taught me in an hour, can you believe that?"

 _Meanwhile_

(Percy)

'Fucking Kronos' Percy thought as he beat up another bag of, titanium, that is. **Will you actually do this to him?** Moros asked eagerly. 'Here and there, but not all, I want him dead, not tortured.' **Bleh. That saddens me.** And Percy returned in silence. After the bag was destroyed, Percy wondered what to do with it. **Isn't your friend, Leo, a mechanic, I'm sure he could find a use for it. '** Moros, you actually had an idea that's not bloody! ' **Shut up.'** 'You pinhead' Percy said chuckling. **Who you calling pinhead?** Moros responded in a voice like Patrick Star's from SpongeBob. Percy craved in. He burst out laughing **What?** And when he finished he audibly said, "Ok, now for Leo." Percy made a rainbow and said "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Leo Valdez most likely on Planet Earth." "Percy?" "Who is that- Fleecy?" "Yes it's me!" "How are you?" "I'm ok with ROFL, but more importantly, how are you? We heard you were tossed in but we couldn't fight them without having major consequences, I never believed them after knowing you and Iris already knew about your loyalty, but we have to catch up sometime! Things at ROFL aren't going so well, but here's Leo!" Fleecy said like a machine gun. "Ok," Percy barely responded in time before Leo came. And Leo popped up on the mist, tinkering on something.

 **YO IM BACK. IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. IM SORRY. I just get no motivation or am just lazy. Most likely the latter. Didn't wanna rush so much into one chappie. So how's your day going? I'm okay but I want to be better. You could review/hate and help me feel better. I will work on the new one. See ya next chappie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Expect loads of music references**

(Leo)

 _Olympus_

"Dad, I'm serious. 1 second, please." Leo begged his father. "Alright, what do you need." Hephaestus said in a smoky voice. "So I was talking to Percy right, and here's what happened."

 _Flashback_

"Leo!" Huh? Leo looked up from his gadget he was messing with. "Percy! I haven't seen you in what, 10 years? How are you?" "10 years? Huh," Percy started confused but began again with, "Oh, I'm good thanks, you?" "I'm great, I hit it off with Calypso and we started a little shop here, but why did you call?" "Well, you see this bag behind me? Titanium, but I think it is stronger than Celestial bronze and Imperial gold combined. And Stygian Iron." "Woooooooo," Leo whistled, "That is one hurt bag, how'd that happened?" "I beat it up." "No! You have got to be kidding me." "Nope I did. But focus Leo. The gods think it is mortal metal right, can't harm them? I beg to differ." "It is mortal metal." "You fool. Where are you?" "Outside of the empire state building, why?" "Perfect, now see that metal behind you?" "What met/ woah. How'd you do that?" "Doesn't matter, try cutting yourself with it." "?. Ok." And Leo did so, which led to ichor slowly bleeding out of his forefinger. "No." Leo said in amazement. "Yeah, show that to your dad. I've got to go." And the mist left.

 _Present time._

"See dad? It made ichor bleed out of me! Mortal metal cannot do this. Please propose it to the gods. Please." "Fine, but if I get embarrassed Leo, you are going to have a hard life." Hephaestus responded, rather gruffly.

"Fellow Olympians!" Hephaestus said while flashing into the throne room, "My son here has proposed an interesting idea, titanium. He thinks that this is no mortal metal." Half of the room started laughing, obviously the male half as the woman are more civilized.

"Hephaestus, my son. If this was true, then why do we allow mortal contact with it?" Zeus said. Hephaestus gave his son a fiery _;)_ look.

Leo spoke up. "No, but it's true! It hurts mortals, correct?" The room nodded. "Well then, try hurting yourself with it, watch."

Ares, being the confident little bas/ god he is, smugly said. "And so, you're a newbie, elf. You don't understand the basics. I'll volunteer." And so when he cut himself with titanium and bled ichor, the female gods and Hades gave him the _You fucked up_ look.

(Olympus POV)

"And the basics is that this cuts." Ares tried recovering.

"Well, if this is a mixture of both metals, is it unbreakable?" Athena asked, intrigued.

"Well, that's for us to find out." Hades commanded. "I'll get a block of it covering half of the throne room, like a wall touching the ceiling, five feet thick. We shall bless it to be immune to anything that involves non physical contact and weapons. Only the skin of someone can break it, and we shall see if it is truly unbreakable." Everybody agreed, because if this was, they had new defenses. As the glowing colors went out, they decided on who shall try to break the wall.

"I shall do it, as I am obviously the strongest one here." Ares arrogantly stated. Half of the – No, ALL of the gods rolled their eyes, Ares oblivious to it. Ares gave it one big swing, and then two others. He came out of the situation with bloody fists.

"Impossible, nobody could break this." Ares huffed, ego damaged.

"Shall we get Heracles, as he is the god of strength." Athena suggested, and Zeus summoned him.

"Hercules, my son! As god of strength, we declared that we shall give you the chance to try and break this. You may only use your skin or anything that your body is attached to. I wish you the best of luck!"

"Ok? You still summoned me out of the blue anyway. But tis, I shall break this with ease." Hercules arrogantly said. He punched it once. Kicked it twice. Repeatedly hit it. Nothing happened.

"So, with ease, Hercules?" Hera said smugly.

"I must admit, this is proving to be rather hard." Hercules grumbled.

"Well, how about that marble column? Would that prove as much difficulty?" Athena asked, planning something.

"This one? Well, it would take me two days, nonstop, but yes I could break it." Hercules responded.

Poseidon, catching on. "Oh. Well summon my son. If it will take two days for the God of strength to break a column while it took my son three minutes, he may provide a challenge." The other gods, who were ok with Perseus did agree, and he was called.

Percy was here this time, and started with. "Hey dad. Now what do you guys fucking WANT?!"

Hades decided to take this opportunity, but first sent out a message to the other gods. _He's pissed at half of us, so we need some leverage for him to do what we want._ Poseidon grumbled out _While we may use him, I agree._ Aphrodite answered with _His mother. Say his mother is on the other side, and the only way to get to her is by breaking the wall. Hades: Not bad._

"I fucking love gods sit around, I could watch it all day." Percy sarcastically said.

"Perseus," Hades said

"Yeah? And it's Percy." Percy said, showing more respect than he would, Ares.

"Well, Percy, we were informed that your mother is on the other side of that wall. She is trapped with the walls closing in by the second. We have used all our powers to find nothing. We wanted to see if you provided usefulness."

"Yeah right." Percy replied. Hades then used sounds of when he captured Sally to project from the other side of the wall.

Percy, hearing what he thought was his mother in despair, muttered. "Fuck."

"Well what are we fucking going to do?" Percy asked desperately.

"We tried everything Percy. Nothin worked." Apollo said.

"FUCK!" Percy yelled, while banging the wall. He hit the wall in frustration more times.

Hercules whispered. "Knew he couldn't do anything."

"Oy, pinhead, ain't nothing gonna work." Ares announced.

"First, you, shut the fuck up. Second, I'm not gonna fucking do nothing while my fucking mom is in there, with her daughter at home, ok?" Percy roared out, in an inside voice somehow. He banged the wall one last time. The room shook as marble crumbs fell to the ground. A dent was visible on where he head impacted. He hit it more times until the room stop shaking, There was a tear in the wall, somehow reaching five feet deep. He slipped his fingers through and pulled, hence loosening it. He kicked it down.

The Gods were staring shocked, flabbergasted, scared, and in Poseidon's case, proud. The god of strength couldn't do it yet the sea god's son could?

"Where's me fuckin mum?" Percy roared.

"We were informed she was in there." Athena claimed, somehow getting the words out.

"If she's not fucking in there-. Shit. I'm going fucking go." Percy said.

(Percy)

You think it's Kronos? **'I don't know, hell.** Well do I fucking look like I know? **Sheesh, sorry man.**

(Olympus POV)

The room was shocked with the fact before, and how Percy just disappeared off Olympus.

 **OVER TWO FUCKING MONTHS. GOTTA MAKE PERCY OP. So I am back. I know, just school. I'll try my best. Rate review and leave criticism. It's 1 am so I made this end note short. See ya next chappie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm gonna break the 4th wall**

(Percy)

What the hell. First my mother, and firewood? **'and that relates how?'** Shush Moros, its stress right now. **'Man, when can I put a hand on the wheel? Be in control, rip out some spines?'** When its time, its all due in time. Percy was arguing with the demon inside him when a thud hit his head.

"Oof, now what was that exactly?" Percy spoke, as if he did not want to know the answer.

"Umm, would it be ok if it was a tree?" Emma asked, scared of the answer. With no response, she continued "But the tree broke on your head! So nobody got hurt! Yay!"

"Wow Emma, what if I got hurt? Don't you care about me?" Percy fake whimpered. Emma looked like she was about to spontaneously combust with emotion when Zoe commented

"Did it hurt though?"

"No." Percy replied tossing away all emotion. "So, why are we collecting all this wood?" Percy asked.

"We always do this the might before we move to a new campsite! Why?" Thalia chimed in, somewhat far away.

Percy huffed. "Well then! What's the point if we're moving tomorrow? Just why?!"

"We obviously keep most of it. Like tonight, we're only going to use that tree and that's it." Emma said, not seeing any problem.

Percy just threw gibberish out of his mouth. "phfjsdhf, ONLY that tree. Golly, why not all? Oh wait, that tree is already too much! This tree's 15 feet tall! Or well, now it's 15 feet long, but still!"

"Why do you care? It's not like you sit with the hunt anyway." Phoebe remarked.

Percy replied with "I see your point. Why do I care about this? Why do I care about monsters, we all are going to die. Heck, let's just not win any battle, eh?"

Emma said "Woah, now I still want to live longer now, don't get this twisted."

"So? We're going to die at one point, let's make that faster, shall we?" Percy said, convincingly.

"Stop there big boy, you don't mean this right?" Thalia asked, a bit scared.

"No I do, let's hurry the death part up, eh?" Percy said, his plan working. "I'll summon a monster, why not." Percy summoned a hellhound, but unknown to the hunt, this was Mrs. O'Leary. He gave her a wink, and she roared, stampeding towards Emma. The hunters there were in shock, they thought he was bluffing. As O'Leary jumped, she landed on her back, wagging here feat expecting belly rubs, even though the hunt could hardly reach her.

"Praise the Gods! I was so scared." Thalia said.

"I made my point huh? Now, what was my point?" Percy said smugly, yet confused.

"I won't tell you, if you're going to pull another stunt like that." Emma responded.

"No. Don't do it Leary. Don't you fucking dare. Op well you've done it." Percy told the hellhound in a menacing tone. She decided to summon her play mate, which **According to cliché** is Cerberus. "Do I look like I got a ball? Hmm." Percy asked rhetorically. Meanwhile, the others were cowardly hiding.

"Percy? Y-you know th-that's Cerberus, right?" Phoebe asked. Percy, ignoring this, summoned some titanium and molded it to a ball.

Percy, finally noticing the question, "Hmm? Oh yes, he doesn't get much playtime. I need to play with him more, Mrs. O'Leary plays with him, but she can't be a human, right. I don't see him often. I don't see my mother often. I need to visit her soon." As he drifted into thought.

"HES RUNNING BACK!" Thalia yelled. They all ducked, peeking through their fingers.

"Bad boy! Always return the ball!" Percy berated, effectively winning a tug of war over the ball with the three heads of Cerberus. The group of girls were quite shocked on how Percy was winning. As Percy berated Cerberus, he whimpered.

"Shit, umm, alright. Here, play tug of war with Mrs. O' Leary." Percy said, feeling bad. He smoothly pulled out his Naginata, and used the foot blade on one half to cut the tree in half, and gave the trunk to him and Mrs. O'Leary.

"What?" answering the girls' bewildered faces. "The tree was too big anyway, not like you're going to use all of it, right?"

Thalia shook her head. "Mrs. O'Leary, I remember her. But her chewing on that trunk reminds me of something."

Percy asked "Oh yeah, what?"

"Of how badly I beat you in spar sessions."

 **Here we fucking go. The fucking cliché 'oh I need to spar with Thalia'** Shut up Moros. **It's true** ( _A/N He's not wrong._ ) **The author agrees.**

"Lemme guess, you wanna fight?" Percy predicted.

"15 minutes, get ready." Thalia answered

The two dogs left, which led to Percy and Moros arguing for 15 minutes on the cliché-ness of the spar **I'll bet Artemis will come next. 10 drachma** Moros we are the same person, we can't bet against each other. **Fuck**

"PERCY! Goddamn man we are supposed to have begun." Thalia exclaimed

"Alright, alright, any weapons, but what powers?" Percy asked, having a wide arsenal

"Fine, but uh, all powers, gimme all ya got." She eagerly answered

"Alright." Was her response.

All Percy did was freeze Thalia in time, through 6 frozen tomahawks, again in time, and when he let go, the flew against her, making her helpless and weak.

"You submit?" Percy asked.

"No fair, you cant do that, I want rematch!" Thalia whined. The audience that was gathered were astonished on how in 5 seconds the Lieutenant was taken down. After that short match, the whole hunt gathered, including Artemis ( _A/N See where I'm going._ )

Thalia asked Zoe "Do you got any pointers?"

"I'm not foolish enough to fight him!" Upon her questioning look Zoe continued. "You can take away all of Percy's powers and weapons, hell take an arm, and hell beat all 12 Olympians coming at him at once. No offense, Milady." Zoe addressed that last part to Artemis. Artemis shrugged it off.

Percy (humbly) told her "Yeah fucking right Zoe, you over exaggerate." When she started to argue Percy put ice over her mouth rendering her incapable of doing such a thing. "Now, let's get this over with."

Thalia started off charging with her spear and shield but was deflected by Percy's imperial golden mace. He then jumped over her, far enough where arrows would only come into effect. However, Thalia blasted Lighting at him. At _lightning_ speed Percy jumped and turned horizontally and spun so fast, in which the bolt blasted at Thalia. ( _A/N To imagine this, take a closed fist in between your hips. Put it at your head and open it horizontally, the open hand represents Percy's body, but a hand can't spin that fast._ )

"Do it again, I'll show you how it's done." Percy answered to her face. Thalia did in fact do it again, but all Percy did was lift up one arm and one pointed 2 feet away from her. When the bolt came in ran through the shirt sleeve and out the other.

"Now lets continue." He said. Thalia launched a few arrows at him, and one or two actually stuck. To her surprise, **Stop fucking saying bewildered and Surprised and astonished author. IT GETS SO FUCKING REPETITIVE.** _(Hey man, I've gotta introduce this stuff some how)_ he pulled them out and continued.

"Seriously? Out of all the things, no one here knew he could heal incredibly fast? I'm disappointed." Zoe stated, the ice melted from her body heat.

On with the show! Percy pulled out Riptide, and Kronos' Scythe. The hunt was indeed fazed, along with Thalia, but wanted to see the fight more. Percy summoned a tidal wave, **Outta fucking nowhere! How cool is that!** Knocking Thalia over, and threw the scythe so where it bent over her, and held riptide at here head.

"You surrender?" Percy asked.

Thalia answered "Nope!" And tried getting up, but Percy pushed her down, touching her breast by accident. _(A/N Percy's gonna get real comfortable with them alright, and I don't think he's looking for a girlfriend.)_ The audience got upset noticing this. And quite a few were going to go out, but stopped when Zoe said

"If he was going to do something, I lived with him for 500 years. He would of done it then."

"Fine, fine! I submit!" Thalia grudgingly said.

"That wasn't bad, but with your arrows, heart shots are more affective." Percy said, trying to give advice while being humble. And Thalia huffed it off. Seeing other disappointed looks in their Lieutenant, Thalia got hot headed and yelled,

"What! If you think it's that easy you fight him!"

"Thalia, what did I say about your angriness?" Percy told her with a dad look.

Thalia laughed and calmed down, his look and acting was funny for who he was. "Alright I'm sorry."

The audience watched the two bond over just jokes. Emma asked

"Well if our Lieutenat - Lituenat- Thalia! Can't beat him, maybe Art- Lady Artemis can?

Artemis responded with a polite "No, no, we don't need to hand his as- dignity to him on a silver platter now." But that encouraged them to the point where she turned into an 18 year old figure, and stepped up to the challenge. Percy gave her a questioning look, but then asked

"Alright then, any restrictions?"

"None of your time shenanigans." Artemis responded.

"Ok, I see." Percy said, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the place around them appeared to be a smoldering place, with broken rocks and fires no taller than four feet.

"I killed Perses, and this counts as a destroyed land, so here we are. Or appear to be" Was the answer to the silent question.

"Why didn't you do this when we fought, it would have been cool!" Thalia exclaimed.

"The same reason you don't take a soft bunny to a burning volcano. You'll scare it." Percy said

"Hey! I won't be scared by this, landscape! I'm very tough." Thalia responded.

"Thalia honey, no, no, I toss you 20 feet in the air, you'll come back whiter than my ex-stepdad. Which is to say, whiter than a marshmallow." **ALL RIGHT. I get it, you have to do the fucking argument and shit, but are you gonna get on with the goddamn fight?**

"Well, um, just hurry up and fight Artemis already!" Thalia said, at a loss for words.

"Alright, come on Artemis." Percy stated, exhausted from the conversation. "Make your move."

Artemis took three arrows from her quiver, knocked them, and shot. Now not aiming to maim, 2 of them got stuck in Percy's stomach. Unfazed, Percy launched at her with his Naginata. (The dojo stick with a foot long blade at the end.) He came at her and Artemis barely was able to deflect each strike, and at the end she had one knife left. She leaped back, attempting to get range, in which she did. Percy got prepared to dodge arrows that never came. Artemis used her hunt powers to summon a wild lion.

"Hey that's no- your _fucking_ powers, I see." Percy noted. He then stared at the lion racing at him, making it turn back whimpering. The hunt was surprised and somewhat scared, as the face Percy made was not nearly as aggressive as it could be. A few moments later, the ground shook. Percy was the only one standing still in the matter, so Artemis concluded, she used her powers and he used his. Percy pulled out his first Tartarus weapon, the old fashion Scythe. Artemis summoned a wild hog, but Percy used the scythe to maneuver the hog back at Artemis, causing her to dodge it. While this happened, Percy threw his Scythe horizontally at Artemis, so when she landed, the scythe (The holding part, mind you,) pierced through the wall, and formed a sharp hook that would cut her if she moved.

"Do you submit?" Percy asked. With no reply, he threw his golden mace right next to her face. ( _A/N I'm quite the rhymer._ )

"So, it was, do you surrender?" Percy asked, in a more, demanding tone. Artemis gave the slightest agreement, which meant her loss. Many hunters look disappointed, but Zoe quickly called them out.

"What? You're disappointed, yet will you fight him?" With no response, " I didn't think so." Zoe finished.

"Well, that makes me ready to start that fire from a while ago, no?" Percy said.

 **Its me, ya boy. Yeah so expect not to frequent updates, Fourth wall breaking from Moros and Percy, leaving everyone confused. A hell of a lot of cliché-ness. Like duh, I'm gonna have the capture the flag at camp. Yeah he's going to camp. And parts of travelling where Percy gets picked on, by hunters and monsters, and more. So Hate, Reviews, and Constructive Criticism are welcome. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There might be a battle. And this is like a content overload, sorry.**

Hunter's Camp

Emma third person POV

Emma was the lightest sleeper of all the hunters, so it was no surprise when she awoke. However, it was a surprise when there was a note on a log sticking upright, which said _"Breakfast is on the table. Go back to sleep after eating. Dealing with other manners."_ Naturally, Emma didn't listen. She looked away, but noticed there was a, force-field? No, water bubble around the camp. She went closer, and closer, until, she was out of it. It became much hotter and windier. Looking around, she found Percy. She was going to call him, but he yelled.

"Eh? Why the _fuckity fuck_ should I care you've got 10,000 monsters." Wide eyed, she listened more.

A monster, maybe a manticore? She couldn't tell. Responded with

"Well, it's a bit more. But we shall conquer the hunt! And then, onto Olympus!"

"Well, shit. You got me there. Fuck, go on ahead." Percy stated, as serious as could be.

"Really?" The manticore said. He cautiously walked forward, until Percy chopped his head off.

"Oh hamburger! I forgot to mention that you'll have to 'conquer' me first." Percy said, acting as if what he forgot was really important.

 _Immigrants by Led Zeppelin started playing_ **(Just imagine it playing or play it, because, to be honest, I don't want a dialogue or plot in between every other lyric)**

The Minotaur ( _A/N [Author's note] The minotaur might pop up a lot, so get used to it or, leave. I couldn't give a damn. No but please stay._ ) charged towards Percy, the monsters following. Percy grabbed the minotaur by it's horns, used it's momentum, and shoved it into the ground. He then backed up, and kicked it off, smashing into other monsters.

"Field Goal! 3 points!" Percy yelled. He then met the hydra, so he tore off the immortal head, and threw it at a line of monsters.

"That's the third strike! You're out!" Percy exclaimed with an empire voice. Next, Percy played with the hydra, got it's own heads into a knot, and sliced them off with Hyperion's sword, closing the wounds as the sword was on fire. Emma watched, as Percy killed each monster, making sport references, and some references she didn't understand. Emma saw that Percy was going to get surrounded, so she yelled

"Let me help, Percy!" However, this did the opposite of help, as Percy looked back, worried she might get hurt. The monsters jumped. At least 20 monsters, big, heavy ones too, were dog-piling him. Before Emma could react, they burst out in each direction. Even from there, Emma could tell Percy was **_pissed_**. He said nothing, but got out his golden mace, and a wall of earthen spikes rose between Percy and Emma while the ground shook, _hard_. Emma ran into the tents for safety, but as soon as she got in the bubble, it stopped. Did Percy make his powers go around the Hunt's campsite? When she went out, one of the spikes from the wall was missing, but through the hole she saw it get thrown as shrieks came. When the wall disappeared, it was a mess. Monster dust everywhere. Percy approached Emma, and asked her

 _Immigrants stopped_.

"Don't tell the others about this, please."

"Why not? You killed 10,000 monsters!" Emma asked.

"Just don't. I don't wanna seem better than I am." Percy begged.

"Fine, but can I say it was a thousand? At most." Emma intrigued.

"Be my guest." Percy responded.

Hunt POV.

Thalia woke up yawning, and went outside. Her actions were followed by her fellow hunters, and were quite surprised to find Percy, and even more so, Emma.

"What were you guys doing out here?" Thalia asked

"We just finished making breakfast, pancakes, waffles, Drakon meat. All the specials." Percy stated, trying to sound convincing.

"No, I do not see any steam coming off the food. It's cold. What did you guys actually do?" Zoe noticed.

"Percy fought a lot of monsters!" Emma blurted out, and felt bad after receiving a look from Percy.

"It was only a hundred! Ok, ok, a thousand!" Emma tried to recover, but they seemed to believe the thousand mark.

"Percy! Why didn't you call for help?!" Thalia declared.

"It wasn't hard, and I didn't want to bother you." Percy argued.

Before Thalia could respond, a figure arose.

"Good enough for me," Artemis intervened "Now warm up the breakfast. I don't like my food cold."

With some groaning and mumbling, Thalia and Zoe moved on. Whilst eating breakfast, Zoe wondered a few things.

"Percy? Can you go lift up that tree over there?" Zoe questioned. The tree was easily 100 feet tall with a 3 foot diameter in it's based. It should have weighed more than 24,000 lbs. (10886.217 kilograms.)

"Why." Percy asked. "Please?" Zoe begged. So Percy went to the tree, ripped it from it's roots, and held it, with one hand.

"Remove two fingers." Zoe ordered. Percy however, misheard and kept two holding it.

Zoe walked over, and lifted up his shirt. This caused some young hunters to blush.

With some questioning looks, Zoe said

"Oh shut up. Now Percy, you can lift this tree with two fingers, yet I can't see muscles."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. Zoe looked all over, and sure there were muscles. You could see his abs, but they weren't all that well defined.

"Just because I eat doughnuts every now and then doesn't mean I don't have any muscles!" Percy grumbled at her.

"Never said you didn't, Percy Now, since we're heading west, you can carry our bags." Zoe smugly said to him.

"Wait- woah- now- We're moving?" Percy confusingly said. Every hunter nodded in unison.

"Fuc- wait. No more swearing. If you swear, you'll be fined." Percy said,

"Heck." Emma exclaimed.

"Emma, you're on fucking thin ice." Percy responded. Everyone looked at him. **Way to teach 'em, eh?** 'Oh shut up, Moros'

"Shit. Wait hell no. Fuck, stop." Percy said, realizing what he has done. The young hunters started laughing while the older hunters gave a look that said _Really? What did I expect?_

"Fine. Where's Artemis? She'll tell us where to go, no?" Percy asked. **Huh, that rhymed.**

"Well we know where to go, but where is she?" Zoe replied.

"Let me Iris message her." Thalia said. "Can I start it?! I've never done one!" Emma exclaimed/begged. "Sure." Thalia answered. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Artemis, on, Olympus?" Emma stated. **For never doing one, she sure knows the incantation**

Surprisingly, Artemis popped up

"Great, I was going to Iris message you, but you popped up here. I'm at a meeting, and I would like Thalia with me, and Zoe too. Percy is mandatory here. " Artemis said hurryingly.

"Why the fuck am I mandatory?" Percy exclaimed. "Just come" Artemis said as the image disconnected.

 _Line Break (A/N Fun fact, this is like my 3rd line break in all my stories)_

 _Olympus POV_

"Now, the Fuck you guys want?" Percy huffed, disgruntled.

"We wanted a, description of your time in Tartarus." Hades answered.

Percy calmed down. "Oh, okay. Why?"

"We want to see what it was like for a upstart like you." Ares said.

"Shut the fuck up Ares. I was fucking talking to Hades not fucking you. If I wanted to talk to an idiot I would talk to you." Percy fired up.

"Listen here, I could turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my- " Percy interrupted "with your Harley, so fucking do it you bastard. All this fucking big ass talk about your Harley when it's probably a Dora the Explorer bicycle with some dumbass training wheels."

Ares got angry, so he summoned his Harley, and Percy was a prairie dog. Ares got on, with many glares from others, and sped toward Percy. However, The bike was picked up, smashed down, and thrown to the side, with Ares still on it. Percy reformed to his human self.

"Little bitch. Now, my pastime in Tartarus. Take this coin right. And the Hearth. It's o- Oh here we fucking go." Percy turned around to see a fist slam in his body, which knocked him into a marble column. Ares grinned victoriously.

"Ares, stop attempting to harm my son. You'll have nothing worse to come after you than him." Poseidon said menacingly.

"Attempting? I obviously maimed him, if not killed him!" Ares argued.

"Yes, yes Ares. Now what's that, to your left?" Athena said, who liked watching Ares make a fool of himself.

Percy slammed his hand into Ares, knocking him into several pillars before he broke the wall, falling off Olympus.

"That's a grand slam folks! The Yankees are now celebrating with a bunch of high fives! That wins the game 21-19!" Percy announced like an, well, sports announcer. And of course, the Gods were stunned. **I'm stunned too! That is a REALLY good sports announcer voice!**

"Anyway, what did you guys need? Fuck um, right the hearth." Percy continued. He sprayed water on the Hearth, and then commanded

"Alright give me the coin. What do you mean nobody has it?" All the gods were slightly scared of him, until Zoe said

"Percy, you never gave it to us. It fell when Ares hit you."

"Right, thanks Zoe." Percy responded. After finding it, he tossed it into the hearth.

"Alright, I'm gonna check on the Hunt. Watch it or not I don't really give a fuck. See ya." Percy said, jumping from the hole Ares made.

'Make a selection' were the words that echoed through the throne room. In the place where Percy threw the coin, it had two options. _Reality_ or _Watered down_.

"Ha I ain't a bitch. Reality." Apollo yelled. The gods gave him a certain look.

"Ah man Percy can curse but not me? Whatever." Apollo complained. "Look it's starting." He continued.

As soon as it started, the gods wished they chose watered down. The screams Percy gave made most of the gods tear up. They were brutal, filled with a shattered soul. Every one of them wondered why he didn't give in, why he didn't join the Titans. _Loyalty._ His fatal flaw. He looked betrayed as he jumped into the pit, because his own friends didn't believe him. Yet he never joined them. Screams filled the room. With blood rushing out of him. He was healed, but water dunked on his head, drowning yet healing him. The scars, some already there, many anew. The gods now really regretted that Apollo wasn't _a bitch_.

 _Line Break (A/N this is my 7th line break, in all of my stories. I don't use 'em)_

"Alright. Y'all shitty mc shits done? Because, as much fun as it is having 30 girls gang up on you in a pillow fight, I want this to be over with." Percy said, back on Olympus.

"Come here, Percy." Zoe called "This scar was on you before the pit." She finished, pointing at a scar that was 6 1/7th inches long, on his forearm.

"Not all my scars are from mythological monsters Zoe." Percy simply answered. Most of the gods looked confused. They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what it meant. Finally, Thalia realized it.

"No. He didn't hit you, did he?" Thalia asked.

"What?! Of course he did! That's a dumb question." Was Percy's reply.

To the questioning looks, Thalia said "Percy's old stepfather was not the best. He drank, gambled, and abused others. So these scars aren't from the mythological monsters, but from the human ones too.

"Oh boo fucking hoo. I don't want those looks. If you guys actually _cared_ , you would have stopped it when it was happening. It's over now. So, I'm gonna get back to the hunt."

 **Aye its been a while. I've got exams okay please calm down I'm sorry. ;(. No, but seriously, I'll try my best to update, so reviews help that too. And at the end was kind of why Moros likes Percy and listens to him. Percy doesn't whine about his problems. So, rate and review young ones. See ya next chappie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Logang! Wait, is he still relevant?**

"That's fucking ridiculous." Percy exclaimed. "I'm not gonna carry your bags for you. I have a tent with my clothes, which I'll take."

"You have a tent?" Thalia asked "I made it." "Never mind," she continued "You'll take our bags because we are so graciously letting you stay with us.'

"Bull Shit." Was her simple response.

"Perseus, you **will** take our bags." A newly found Artemis commanded. Percy cringed at the use of his full name.

"Artemis, I will **not** take your bags." Percy replied.

"You dare defy me? I could slit your throat in an instant, to have your skin hang above my tent." "Yada, Yada Artemis. All this talk. Don't make me lose respect for you." Percy called her bluff. Artemis immediately cooled. She knew how much Percy actually helped around. And trying to attack him wouldn't be smart.

"Please Percy. Please! I'll give you a cookie." Emma bribed.

"Actually though? Deal!" Percy stuck out his hand, and Emma shook it. The hunt was dumbfounded at this transaction.

"Why?" Percy said, spitting it out. "It's oatmeal raisins!"

"A deal is a deal." Emma responded.

"Why is it one bag?" Percy asked.

"We put all our supplies, besides livestock, into that bag. It may look little, but it normally takes 20 of us to carry it." Thalia answered. The hunters smirked. He couldn't pick up the bag.

Percy lifted the bag, with a "fuck" Coming out.

"Holy skedaddle, how much makeup do you guys need?" Percy said receiving glares from other hunters. "I kid. Say Emma, if I beat you to the destination, I can get a chocolate chip cookie? Not a stupid ass raisin one though. Like actually? What did I do to deserve that?" Emma looked hesitant, but after some thinking, she agreed. With that Percy jumped off leaping HIGH into the air.

"He doesn't know where to go, does he?" Zoe asked.

"Not a single clue." Emma responded. And with that, a wild Percy landed at their feet.

"Where are we heading?" Percy asked.

"Yeah right, if I tell you, I'll have to give up a cookie. So, you're going to follow us, and we will beat you there." Emma responded, having everything planned out.

"Shove something up my ass, huh?" Percy quietly muttered. **If that's what you want boss.** Fuck off Moros. Seriously.

"Can you at least tell me if we are going to the coast?" Percy begged.

"Fine, if you stop being a whiny ass about it." Thalia said. "We **are** going to the coast."

"You know what, if you are going so _rude, I may just pack my bags and **leave**_." Percy over exaggerated.

Zoe said "Idiot. You did pack your bags, and you did leave Wyoming."

"Well then. Looks like I'm done here." Percy responded, not really sure how to recover. **Ha! And you make fun of me!** Because you look so fucking stupid trying to recover, Moros. **I, we, Ha! You didn't know how to recover.** Emma proceeded to sneeze.

"Woah, come down Rudolph. No need for a bright red nose." Percy commented.

Emma glared. "I've had this cold for the pass few days."

"Thought you guys couldn't get sick?" Percy asked.

"We can't get disease sick. Common colds and flu are open to us, but we recover better than most." Thalia answered.

"Oh, give me a sec." Percy said. He then proceeded to look across the air, as if there were equations. He brought out some herbs, water, and a vial. Smashed and mixed them, and gave the vial to Emma.

"What's this?" Emma intrigued. "Just drink it," was her response. After downing it, her nose cleared and she felt better instantly.

"Looking better, Prancer. Anyways lets get a go on." Percy added.

"Zoe, what was that?" Hanna cautiously stated.

"Well, Percy picked up a book a few hund-er a few years back, in which gave him cures to practically everything. He then studied it for many days at a time. Sadly enough, only those who can see through the mist, are exposed to the mythological word, or have traces of godly DNA are able to use the cures." Zoe explained. They all turned to Percy, who was staring intently into the distance.

"Percy," Thalia inquired "What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was wondering why humans swing their arms as they walk. Blackjack told me it's the same deal as galloping while a Pegasus flies. Just doesn't make sense, you know?" He answered. That surprised the hunt. That serious look for something so silly.

"Milady, can we go to sleep? It's 11 pm! Please?!" Emma begged Artemis.

Artemis let out a sigh. "Under different circumstances, I would say no, but we may since we are going to move tomorrow." The Hunt let out a breath of relief, while Percy was already asleep against a tree.

 _Timeskip_

It was the next day, and Percy was doing the laundry.

"Percy, why are you washing the clothes? We'll just get them dirty again?" Thalia asked.

"It's a chore. I used to do chores at my mom's, too. I need to visit her sometime soon." Percy said, drifting away.

"Percy, I don't mean to be, mean, but what if your mom, isn't, _alive_?" Thalia spoke, treading carefully.

"Oh. Well, I'd find who killed her, and rip them apart, tissue by tissue, bone by bone, molecule by _molecule_." Percy answered, getting more serious at each word. Thalia thought of a devious idea.

"Oh, is that so. What if, I were to kill her?" Thalia asked.

"Don't you FUCKING dare Thalia!' Percy shouted, scaring her. **Okay, I'm going to leave for a bit. I just shat myself.**

"Perseus, Thalia, now, what's all this ruckus?" Artemis inquired.

"Percy here, doesn't like talking about his mom dying, or getting hurt, or anything." Thalia responded, earning a frightening glare from Percy.

"Is that so? Well, what if I were to, nock this _enchanted_ arrow, and, aim it at your mother's house? Say, even whisper Sally Jackson, to make sure it hits the target?" Artemis tested. She then, let the arrow go. Percy leaped off, after the arrow.

"I don't think that was smart, milady." "Don't worry, that was all staged. My actual enchanted arrow is right here… Shit." Artemis trailed off. Then, an arrow landed at her feet. It created a tunnel straight downwards, as she fell until she hit something soft. With a realization, she was in Tartarus. A monster screamed

"Free meat!" As they all rushed at her. Artemis had no weapons, and her powers were failing. Yet, before the first monster even scraped her, she appeared in her previous spot.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Thalia asked. Percy huffed, as he sank into the lake. "As I said before my lady, I don't think that was smart." Thalia finished.

 **Guess whos back? Back Again? Haha lol XD meme dank. Remember, bold is Moros, unless it's like one word in the middle of a sentence. That my friends, is emphasis. Anyways, don't _fuck_ with Percy's mom. Notice, there isn't that much action in here, as in killy-killy terms. Well, if I put no plot and just action, (which there's basically no plot) It would get boring. Fast. So any ideas of story like how this chapter was would be appreciated. Rate/Review/Criticize. See ya next chappie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm Apoll-ed, by the lack of reviews. Just kidding, I read all of them.**

Percy floated to the top of the lake.

"I'm going to take a break." He muttered.

"Who says you can leave?" A hunter asked, clearly ignorant to what just happened.

"Because if I **fucking** want to, I will. **I** say I can leave." Percy replied, angrily. **Ooh, Damn straight!**

 _Line Break_

"This is the right state? Fuck, I hope so." Percy wondered as he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Mom, how's it going?" Percy said casually. Sally's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Pe-ercy? Is that you?" Sally's voice cracked.

"No, it's Peter Johnson, why do you ask?" He remarked. Sally grabbed him in a hug.

"My Percy! I haven't seen you in, 10 years!" Sally cried out. "Felt like a thousand to me mom." He replied.

"Sally? Are you crying? What's happening?" A voice called. Followed by the voice was Paul Blofis.

"Percy? Percy! What happened. Sally would not leak a single word out." He continued. And Percy told them all of it. From Gaea's battle, to then and there. He even told them how long his time was in Tartarus, which was 1,000 years.

"I'm going to get those bastard gods! How dare they!" Sally swore.

"Mom, please, it's no big deal. And don't swear, it doesn't suit you." Percy said.

"But what they did to you was unfair!" Sally cracked.

"Sally, nobody's arguing. But if your son says it's no big deal, you should follow that advice. Especially if the deal is centered around him?" Paul soothed Sally.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Percy?" Sally answered. "I didn't call you mom."

"Mommy, I'm trying to sleep! Please let me!" The same voice called. What followed was a ten year old, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, why is there a very old man here?" said the girl.

"Estelle! This is your brother, Percy!" Sally answered.

"Estelle? My sister? Estelle! My sister! I don't think we met. I'm Percy Jackson, your half brother." Percy exclaimed.

"He's not my brother! He has green eyes, you guys don't!" Estelle stated.

"Smart, but no. I'm the son of the Sea God, Poseidon. So I got his green eyes, looks, hair, and powers." Percy said.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" Estelle yelled.

"Estelle! Calm down please. He is your half brother, my maiden name was Jackson. Poseidon does not have a last name, so he took mine."

"Oy!" Percy yelled. "Anyways, that was getting loud. Now, you don't believe me? Well you see that water over there? Watch this." Percy finished as he got the cup of water by using the water to hold the cup. He then made a very large snowflake with the water, and then turned it into snow.

"So, I think that qualifies me as the son of a Sea God, no?" Percy said.

Estelle had one thing on her mind "Can I keep it?!" She exclaimed. "Of course you can. Anyways M-Mom. I've got to go back."

"Why can't you stay?" Sally asked. "The fates determined this bullshit. I won- can't do anything, so I've got to abide by them, sadly enough." "Can you visit soon?" "I'll try Mom." "See ya Perce." Paul called.

"By Paul." Percy responded.

 **So that is it for this**

 **Sike but seriously, that whole fucking thing was rushed!**

 _Hunt POV_

"I'm bored!" Emma shouted. "There's nothing to do without Percy! He would give me marshmallows!'

"Yeah, but I believe our mistress scared him off." Thalia called out Artemis.

"What? The boy has a great loyalty to his mother, greater than anyone's I've seen." Artemis remarked

"Yeah, milady, I've said it before, don't _fuck with Percy's mom_." Thalia said.

"Damn straight! She's my mom!" A voice yelled

"Percy! You're back!" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, good observation." Percy responded, tossing her a marshmallow. "And for the record _Thalia,_ I was homesick, not scared off."

"Whatever."

"So you guy's haven't moved sin/"

"I could scare you off _Perseus._ " Artemis interrupted.

 **Ooh tension! Sexual tension? Maybe.** Shut the fuck up Moros. "Mmm. Your brother, God of Truth. You? God of Lies!" Percy remarked.

"Spar? Spar! Spar! Spar!" The hunters chanted.

"Right, like I'm going to fight Artemis again. " Percy sarcastically stated.

"Always knew I could scare you. Well, you are just a man. What did I expect." Artemis condescend.

"Right, I'm going to fight Artemis again." Percy snapped his fingers, and they were in the Roman Coliseum.  
"Fuck it. Rules?" Percy asked. **Beat her ass Perce.**

"Don't need any." Was his response.

Thalia counted. "3, 2, 1."

Percy froze time, and threw 6 tomahawks. Naturally, they were frozen too. As he unfroze time, the tomahawks moved and pinned Artemis down.

"Unfair!" Artemis whined. A majority of the hunt agreed with her.

"Your mistake, not mine. Now, let's get going." Percy replied.

 _Timeskip_

"What state are we in?" Percy asked like a child saying _Are we there yet._

"Nevada. But we will stop soon. I was thinking the Lotus Casino." Thalia answered.

"Fuck no. That place sucks shit." Percy argued.

"What's so wrong about it?" Emma intrigued.

"In my first quest, I was given until the summer solstice to complete it. Annabeth, Grover, and I decided to stop there, and the place is fucking NICE. Their credit cards work for taxis, and whew! Lovely. Anyways. I went in there, say five days before the end of my quest. I spent four hours, it actually lasted 4 days. When I got out, it was the day before the solstice. The place is designed to keep you prisoner. If your remember Bianca, she was a prisoner too. You go in, you may never come out." Percy explained. **For fuck's sake, that was long!** Whatever.

"Really, but what if we nab one of their credit cards? Use it for, for, I don't know." Zoe said.

"Not worth it, we don't need it anyways. Let's keep going." Percy argued.

 _Timeskip, 3 hours_

 **Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?** Fuck OFF. Moros you've been asking that for, 3 hours!

"Artemis, are we anywhere near our destination? The fucker in my head won't shut up." Percy asked. **Fucker? Fuck her? That's your job, not mine**. I swear to god, I will BEAT YOUR ASS.

"As a matter of fact, we are. Here is Mount Tam." Artemis declared.

 **That's a nice ending, right? Eh, Who cares. Now, please, please, please leave constructive criticism. Flames are reviewed, but I could give a fuck less. Now, rate and reviews would be nicer than criticism, but I am not your god. So, see ya next chappie!**


	16. Chapter 16

I haave to wens un furtnite

"I have an announcement. Zoe, should not go up there." Percy shouted.

Zoe looked embarrassed. "Percy, history doesn't repeat itself. Lady Artemis, why are we here anyway?"

"We need to make sure that Atlas has not done anything. Zoe, it would make me more comfortable if you stayed." Artemis answered. The entire hunt nodded along.

"No! I'm going up there, like it or not." Zoe argued.

"Fine, not worth fussing about. Just stay away from Lad-Fuck." Percy said. Ladon bit Percy's leg, and smashed him on the ground. His leg was turning green, the poison seeping through.

"Zoe! Toss me the tiny red plant next to your foot!" Percy advised. Zoe grabbed it, and tossed it to Percy. For being a herb, it sure had some weight in it. Percy caught it, and mixed with water. He drank the substance, the poison went away.

"Zoe, what was that?" Emma asked. "Some sort of antidote. He's got this whole book, on everything. From the flu to gorgon's blood. I asked him where he got it, but he never answered." Zoe replied.

C'mon, it is just a dragon. A dragon with one fucking hundred heads. So? You're down to thirty. Besides, you've got that healing factor. Fuck off. Whatever. Aye! Don't kill the last head! What do you mean?

"Percy! Please! I still care for him, don't kill him. I don't think Hera would be pleased either." Zoe cried. Shit.

"Alright, let's go up." Percy said. As they were walking, Emma noticed something odd, but shrugged it off. They were climbing Mount Tam, after all. As they walked up, the hunters and Percy were cuffed, leaving Artemis alone.

"Artemis, I've been expecting you. As you can see, I've prepared a trap. I had help, though." A voice rumbled, strained. Atlas crawled out of the shadows, still under the pressure of the sky.

"Now, you'll take the sk-" "Whew this is getting boring." Percy interrupted, stretching and breaking the cuffs.  
Atlas growled "Perseus. I assume you'll let Artemis take the sky, to save her hunters. Or they both die." "Yeah, no. Fuck off." Percy said.

"Persues, don't interfere." Artemis ordered. "Let me do this." Percy backed away. As Atlas gained freedom, he shouted.

"HA! You fool!" Atlas handcuffed Artemis, and as all of them, this took away her powers, making it harder for her to hold the sky.

"Let me take the sky Artemis, it's too much strain for you." Percy told her. "No Persues, it is too much for you." "Artemis, your hunters will die. They need you." Percy reasoned. After a grunt, Percy took the sky, and kneeled.

Atlas was looking away, and Percy was now behind him. Giving him the sky? You really are an ignorant bunch. Now which shall I kill first?" Atals questioned. Percy stood up behind him, and said

"Atlas, didn't your mom teach you manners, always treat your guests properly."

Atlas turned, "Impossible. Even I couldn't stand with the sky."

"Well, you couldn't because, fuck you. That's why." Percy explained.

"No matter, Jackson, you won't serve as a problem." Atlas snarled. Percy whipped out his Naginata, and charged him. He sliced his arm, and cut his leg. Atlas seemed to be doing no damage.

"Impossible!" Atlas Yelled.

"How?" Thalia whispered. Percy winked at her, and her handcuffs disappeared. Titanium ones appeared in front of her. Percy knocked Atlas 100 feet into the sky, jumped, grabbed and threw him down.

"Guess that should teach you manners, eh?" Percy said.

"You'll regret this." Atlas coughed

 _Percy POV_

"That's my motto. Anyways, book him, Thalia." Before Thalia clicked the last handcuff on, Atlas snapped. **_(A.N._** ** _Spoiler!)_** They all turned to ash. No, a portal appeared underneath Percy, and he fell right through it. **Why didn't you give him the sky beforehand!** Because... I don't know. Good point. **Where are we?** Good question.

"Shit." Percy said. "We're in Athens, Greece."

 _Mount Tam POV_

"What did you do with him? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM!" Thalia screamed at Atlas.

"Me? Oh, nothing. I just don't expect him to be bothering me for a while, or any of my _relatives_." Atlas remarked.

"Zoe? How long would it take for Percy to get out of Tartarus?" Emma asked.

"Not long, he lived there for a while Emma. Give it an hour or two, since he has the sky, and he should be back." Zoe answered. Hearing this, Emma did a happy dance.

"You must think me a fool to send him there. No, I sent him back to his roots, where the giants fought. I sent him to Athens, in Greece." Atlas said.

 **Sorry, thought I updated beforehand. Anyways that's another chappie done! I'm sorry for leaving him here, but I'm also not sorry for it. Yeah this is a bit short, I'm sorry. Maybe I can make this end note like 100 words long. No, but you can rate, review, and leave criticism. Flame it, I dare you. Just don't attack my update times. See ya next chappie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im not gonna lie. I lost this acc for a minute. Like, I had to dig DEEP through notes to find the pw. (~end)**

"Fuck!' Percy yelled. "FUCK!" **look, delaying your problems doesn't solve anything. Neither does delaying updates with shitty ass excuses. I lOsT tHiS aCcOuNt. ( _Shut up Moros ~A.N.)_**

"Well, you're not wrong." Percy preached( ** _Fuck you guys~)._** "Now, how do I get back? I can't take the plane. Fucking won't lift off." **JUMP JUMP JUMP THERE!** "Shit, you're not wrong, Moros."

"Excuse me sir, who are you talking to?" Inquired a woman passing by.

"The voices in my head. It's fine." Percy answered. She walked away, quickly pulling out her phone. **Ha! Did you see that!** "Yeah dumbass, I did that." **So vulgar. That's like, all the profanity for this chapter.** "Whatever. The ocean is, east? Alright, here we go." And then, Percy jumped off into the sky, landing 100-200 miles ahead of him.

 _Timeskip 15 hours._ **M: Timeskip back to update sooner.**

Olympus POV

Athena called "Hermes, have you heard? There's the trails of destruction, arching 100 – 200 miles within each other. And every so, in the ocean, there are tsunamis spanning over 300 feet tall!"

"Of course I've heard! Athena, if I were terrible at my job, things would not be as regulated as they are now. Tsunamis? The mortals think of them as earthquakes. Those holes? Sinkholes, because of the poor engineering they can do. Turn on the TV, you'll see." Hermes replied. Athena flicked on the TV, but as soon as she did so, a warning popped up. _'Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Someone has breached the perimeters of Olympus._ Instantly, Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Demeter, Ares, and Apollo showed to the throne room. A figure landed there, a gallon of water splashing over his/her head as they did so.

"Show yourself, or I, Ares, will smite you!" Ares(duh) shouted.

"Ares, shut the hell up." Percy ordered. "Now, does _anyone_ worth anything know where Atlas is?" He asked, gruffly and tired.

"He is being kept with Artemis. Why do you need this information?" Zeus said.

"Oh great King Zeus. I kneel beneath your wisdom. Yeah no shit he's with Artemis. Where's Artemis?" Percy stated.

Apollo answered quickly, not wanting him to verbally abuse anyone else "She's in Utah, Salt Lake City." Percy huffed. **And he puffed, and he blew Olympus down! … Not even a tiny bit funny?** He backed up, summoned water from a nearby fountain, ran forwards, and jumped off. The water read 'Thanks' before quickly following.

 _Timeskip, like 30min._

Hunt POV

"Where's Percy? I'm really worried that he's lost. It's been 15 hours!" Asked Emma.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Thalia reassured her, but mostly herself.

"You fools. I placed Perseus far, far away. It would take him several hundred hours to get within half his distance of being here." Atlas bellowed, clearly proud.

"Several hundred hours? Or minutes?" A voice called in the back.

"PERCY!" The hunt yelled.

"Percy, it's good to have you with us again. Monster attacks were rather difficult without you." Artemis preached.

"Yeah, fucking sucks actually having to fight, huh?" Percy remarked. A marshmallow arrow hit him in the head.

"Lady Artemis compliments you, and you toss it aside?" Thalia exclaimed.

"It's okay Thalia, he's upset he can't be apart of the superior gender." Artemis said.

"I would fight you, but the sky on my back sucks right now, so, if you'll direct me to Atlas." Percy said, wanting .to fuck with Atlas.

"It-It's impossible. You had the sky on your back. You made it here in less than 24 hours!" Atlas shouted.

"I know right? Just in time to beat your ass." Percy replied. Atlas' eyes widened. "I'm kidding. I'm too tired to do that right now. It's, what, .? Here, take the sky back." Percy kicked Atlas, he bounced off, air? And rolled into Percy, forcing him to take the sky, back. "Alright, it's nap time."

"Wait! How? It's been 16 hours, and you came back from Greece?" Emma asked. "Zoe, how are you unsurprised by any of this?"

"I've spent 500 years with the man. I know his power. He could take on the Olympians, Titans, and Giants, with the Sky on his back, and he could still win." Zoe looked at Artemis, who huffed and looked away, knowing that it's probably true. Percy was already asleep, but his form shifted. Poisoned eyes. Bony cheeks. And he woke.

"Top o' the morning to ya ladies. My name's Moros, and I'm… What am I?" Moros yelled.

"Wait, Moros, how'd he do it? Cross well over a few thousand miles, and make it back so soon?" Artemis inquired.

"Wow. Girls only want me for info on my best friend." Thalia hit him. "Ow, okay. So, he jumped from place to place, using water as a refresher, until he made it here. Done. That's it." Moros answered.

"But the water. You can't walk on water." Emma asked.

"Funnily enough, he did. He soaked in it to rejuvenate, then hardened the water surface to jump off it. Each impact he made caused a tsunami, at least 500 feet tall from beginning, but quickly losing altitude."

"Athena's message to the Olympians. _Watch out for tsunamis._ It makes sense now." Artemis put together.

"Yeah, that's about it. So do- err, do you guys hear that? Stomping." Moros said.

"It's coming from outside, south-west." Zoe added. **How does she tell direction like that? Incredible.** The hunt all walked outside, to see a few hundred monsters with 5 or 6 drakons.

"Oh yeah. I haven't been in a fight in a real long time. Look away children, if your squeamish or not. This is not for the young." Moros said happily, as he slowly pulled out his drakon-spine whip from his pocket.

 **Fuck, it's been a while. Sorry, but I wrote this in forty minutes. Yeah Guest, my upload schedule does suck. I do read reviews. I'll do one before Christmas, but right now it's midterms, so I'll probably not update this week. Y'all know I like to keep the word around 1000, so that's what I tried to do. Constructive criticism is appreciated. So is, ya know, reviews that make me feel good. Also, poison eyes, bony cheeks, instantly Moros. If there is bold, it's a remark from whoever is not in control. So for example, the direction comment was by Percy, since Moros was controlling the body. I hope that can remind you guys that I do _Author's notes in bold and italics. They might be accompanied by a ~._ And when there is **normal writing next to Moros/Percy's **comment, in quotations it mean he's saying it out loud.** **Thanks for reading, I'll see you next Chappie!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo I'm not even fucking with y'all. I would've updated before Christmas, but some dumbass thing happened with my account. My word account got, disabled? I dunno. I couldn't write after my last chapter, so I hope I can squeeze one out.**

"You know, I like Percy a lot better when it comes to battles." **Nice to know they like you for everything else** Thalia remarked, while Moros was standing innocently.

"What'd I do?" He feigned innocence. "You literally made the empousai bleed from all the holes in her body, and slowly slit her wrist. The hell is wrong with you man?" "Ok-Okay. You can't lie, it was pretty funny watching her beg to be killed." Moros smiled. "Ah shit. Please? Bu- fine. I'll see you guys later. Man, this job has its perks, but the resting time is too much." Moros said, before becoming darker tone, and slowly changing back to Percy.

"Call me Budapest, because I'm HUNGARY!" Percy exclaimed, while walking to the campfire.

"Yay! Percy's back! Percy! How did you get back so soon?" Emma shouted.

"Yes Percy, how did you get back so soon. And know we were here in Utah?" Artemis inquired suspicious.

"No, I do not have a camera in camp." Percy read Artemis like an open book. " So, what Moros said, and to find you, I jumped on Olympus, and asked them where you were, then, I jumped here. That's it. Ask your brother, after all ' **be a cliché bitch'** he was the one who told me. **"** **Oh, I thought you were gonna say, "He is the God of Truth"** What am I, some dumbass? That's used in other stories, Moron. Sorry, _Moros_.

"Now, if you don't mind me, I have some ribs to get to. Man, barbecue is my _favorite!_ " Percy finished. Artemis thought he closed the discussion to quickly, but realized that Percy, wasn't really bright, so she tossed that thought aside.

"Whatever, you've done bigger stuff before." Emma murmured.

"What do you mean he's done bigger stuff before?" Thalia asked. Percy shot Emma a sharp look.

 **Oh my god. Hahahahaha. The _Oh Shit_ look on her face. Hehehe.** "Well, err, it was nothing."

"You really want to lie when there is a goddess present?" A hunter, Ashly, said.

"Do not bully your sister! She is one of you!" Artemis rescued Emma, who gave her a thank you look. "But do you really want to lie to a goddess?"

"Milady! You can't do that! Fine. Hmph. So, remember when Percy killed those 1,000 monsters?" The hunt nodded. "Well, it was a bit more than that. It was 10,000." Emma meekly said. The hunt collectively gasped.

"Perseus! The next time you face a danger like that, you need to wake us!" Artemis yelled.

"Yeah Percy! You could have been taken, or seriously hurt." Thalia agreed.

"Really? Watch me." Percy threw his tomahawk in the air, and it landed on his forearm. He pulled it out, and no blood leaked, as normal, the wound instantly healed. "Besides, you hunters do need your beauty sleep." Percy added, winking at the end. "Can we please discuss this in the morning? I'm tired!" Before the hunt could object, Percy fell asleep right then and there.

 ** _That's not the end haha._**

 _Timeskip, 9:00 am._

"Percy! I'm bored! I feel as though I have done nothing in thou-the last few days. Can w-Ooh! Can I hunt you?"

"Nah, I've got enough monsters on my back, I don't need, the literal Hunters, on it too." Percy replied

Zoe hit him. "You know what I mean. Like we did in Tartarus! Y'know. You turned into a fast animal, I shot you with my arrow. Just like we used to." "Okay, but if I die, I'm suing you." "You proved last night that you can't. Maybe we should talk about that instead…" Percy, wanting to avoid the previous conversation, turned into a cheetah and ran around in circles. Zoe smirked, and counted down.

"3,2,1, GO!" Zoe yelled. Percy was running as fast as he could, but just before Zoe shot, he ran into Artemis. Or slammed into her.

" Hunt, gather aroun- Holy Hades! What the-" She was interrupted by the cheetah at her feet. "Apollo, if this is some sick game of yours to spy on my hunt, consider it over!" Artemis crushed the cheetah's esophagus. **Copy Thanos much?**

"Milady! No! That's Percy!" Zoe yelled.

"So my brother's got you under his spell too? No matter, I will make him disperse of it." Artemis angrily said. Just before anything else happened, Percy returned to human form, coughing up a storm.

"Oh shiiiiiit. Thalia, get a cup of water for me, and be quick!" Artemis yelled. Percy held a finger up to them to stop.

"Milady, don't!" Zoe yelled. But Artemis already poured the water down his throat. Not a good move. Percy stood up, and grabbed Artemis' neck, holding her in the air by it. Before anything could happen, he turned whiter, poison eyes, and Moros appeared.

Artemis dropped to the floor. "Why, how dare you try and choke me. I shal-"

"HOW DARE I?" Moros yelled. "WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND GIVES YOU THE IDEA TO CRUSH HIS THROAT? NO QUESTIONING, AND, BETTER YET, SHOVE WATER DOWN IT? TELL ME! PERCY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU RIGHT HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME. I STILL WANT TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF! IF YO-"

"Stop it Moros, let me explain! Milady, how would you feel if you were tortured everyday, drowning in water, for a good 100 years? Not being able to do anything about it?" Zoe explained.

"It is just water, I would use my powers to evaporate it." She said, not understanding the point.

"JUST WATER? IF I DO-" Moros was interrupted

"Stop Moros, let me, make it more relatable." Thalia reasoned. "Milady, how would you feel if you were hunted by every human, animal, and monster on the planet, and when you ran away, you were running on a treadmill. You had no weapons. No Powers. Nothing at all. But to be mauled at every day by a different animal. Be betrayed by your own domain?" Artemis thought for a moment.

"Moros, I would like to, apo-apologize to Percy for doing such ridiculous things." Artemis tried to apologize.

"Please woman, I still want to rip your head off. I think it would be best if you leave me be." Moros tried to be reasonable,

"Well, that's not very fair Moros, she's trying to apologize." Thalia stood up for Artemis.

Zoe whispered to Artemis, "Try to avoid what you saw of his punishments at all costs."

"Thalia I will throw you so high you will die before you touch the ground." Moros threatened.

"Moros, don't you think you're being a little unreasonable." Zoe said, figuring that he would be nicer to her.

"Zoe, I will rip your hair off, and shove down your throat until you die from choking on it. Do not FUCK with me right now." Moros said. "And trust me, if Percy were here, none of you would be."

 **I feel like that was a badass ending, no? Anyways, constructive criticism, hate, love, anything is fine. As long as you read it. Also, this was done in one night, and it is 12 am so forgive me. I know I said before Christmas, but think of this as a late Christmas gift. No? Oh well. Thanks to the five people who keep up with this story. AND WOOO! 2 year mark guys! Ima try to update before Feb 24th. If I don't, expect to chapters before March 8th. See ya next chappie!** **And Krinos, I only put lines next to each other when it's two people talking back and forth, because I feel like it makes the story look longer**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fuck dude. I need to write two* chapters in a week. Fuuuck. Also, I draw a LOT of my inspiration from Purgatory. Kind of plagirism at this point.**

"I'm kind of scared right now, Thalia. I've never seen him like that before." Emma said.

"It's not Percy, it's Moros. Remember that." Thalia reassured, though it sounded like she was reassuring herself.

"But he said, and I quote 'If Percy were here, none of you would be,' so wouldn't Percy do much worse?" Zoe inquired. Thalia shot her a 'Not helping' look.

"Zoe, how was Moros able to talk even though Percy's throat was crushed? I can't figure it out." Artemis asked.

"To be honest Milady, I don't know either. From what I've learned, Moros and Percy are different. To kill them, you would somehow figure out to simultaneously kill both at once. So in order to damage both, you need to do it at the same time, and I don't know how one would go about that." Zoe answered to the best of her abilities.

 _Woods POV_

"Let me fucking do IT! She tried to MURDER YOU." Moros yelled, his voice echoing throughout the woods. In front of him was a mist form of Percy.

"No, simple as that." Mist Percy replied.

"PLEASE! At least tell me why!" Moros begged.

"I don't need to go all _God Of War **(A.N. Excellent game, deserves game of the year)**_ , or Kratos on their asses. I kill Artemis, Zeus sends the pantheon at me, one at a time, I kill them, leaving only my father left. The world doesn't need that." Mist Percy replied.

"You act as if you couldn't take the pantheon on all at once." Moros muttered.

"Trust me Moros, I would have murdered them if you didn't take over. You know that's not what I would've wanted. Or else you would've let me." Mist Percy said, knowing he had won.

"Fine, just don't make me go back." Moros argued.

"You have to. The Fates have your word." Mist Percy argued back.

"You know the Fates don't mean _shit_ to us! That's not even a goo/"

"Moros, _I_ said you have to, too. So you will." Mist Percy ordered

"Fine!" Moros whined, going to jump. "Never said when." Moros whispered before jumping.

 ** _(Authors Note: Mist Percy is just a physical form Percy is conjuring. He's still inside of Moros's head)_** **Oh, guess who decides to show up? Been a month dude, they expect two chapters. _(A.N.: That's Percy, not Moros.)_**

 _Hunt POV_

"Alright Hunt!" Artemis shouted "Get ready! We nee/"

 _FOOM_

Where the campfire was, Moros was standing in its place.

"Percy! It's you! Thank the gods you came back, we were all so worried! Where have you been?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah no. It's the 2nd favorite, Moros. Sorry. I took 24 hours off in Jalisco, Mexico. Needed a break from you guys."

"Moros? Good, someone can carry our bags now." An older hunter, Diana, said.

"Fuck no. Carry your own dam/ But why? She's being a _snotty ass bit/_." Moros sighed. "Give me that shit." Huffed while going over to take the bag. **_(A.N: For those who couldn't tell, Percy just told_** **_Moros to take the bags. I think that_** **_including the dialogue might just be a waste sometimes, sorry. If you dislike it, leave a review saying so.)_**

"Er, Moros, does Percy, um." Artemis was choking at getting the words out.

"He does, just don't be all buddy-buddy when he comes back." Moros saved her from the embarrassment.

"Th-thank you." Artemis gratefully said.

"Percy's coming back! When?!" Thalia asked.

"In twelve hours." Moros answered.

"Why so specific?" Continued Thalia.

Moros sighed again. "Who saw it, ummmm, Artemis! You saw when Percy got stabbed in the hand with the knife, right? Under Tartarus? Well, there was a mixture of the river Styx, and Phlegethon, and lava, maybe? Well right now, that is spiraling around his throat, reforming the bones into solid again. That takes a while."

"But doesn't he heal instantly?" Zoe asked.

"You should know, Zoe. Bones take a while. I was gone for twenty-four hours, so the original process was thirty-six, but you guys only see one-fourth, no, a third? Of it. Only cuts heal instantly. Well, except these scars, they are stuck here for some reason, on both of us." Moros answered, lifting up his shirt.

"What scars?" Asked Thalia.

"The ones righ/ Fuck's sake. Show them! Please! They're interested! Fine." Moros grumbled. "Percy's hiding them for whatever reason right now. Anyways, where are we going?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Artemis answered.

 **That's the end of this chappie! Hope you guys enjoyed. And as always, it's not the end. I end it at 1000 words.**

"Hello? Earth to P-Moros?' Artemis waved her hand.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the fourth wall." Moros said. "Anyways, why are we going there?"

Thalia responded "With it being winter, we like to make a round visit their to warm up. It's also always nice to whoop their ass in capture the flag too."

Moros's eyes lit up. "Is there killing in capture the flag?!" He exclaimed.

"You only kill the monsters." Emma said. "Hey, we should have them all go against Percy! Or Moros. But it would be a sight to see!" The hunt all clamored in agreement.

"It would be fun to see Percy beat them. 10 drachma that Percy will win within 5 seconds!" Moros shouted, putting his drachma into a pile

"You're on." Thalia said, doing the same.

"I want in!" Emma yelled. Soon, multiple hunters bet against those odds.

Artemis saw Zoe, not contributing.

"What, do you think he could win that quick?" Artemis asked.

"M'lady, with all due respect, the guy had time powers. There is no bet there." Zoe pointed out. The hunt stopped cold in their tracks.

 **Why does nobody think of my powers? Do they only love my looks?** Moros argued at the hunt wanting a refund. "You all made the bet. You just don't think too far into it. I don't even use drachma, I'll just lord it over you!" The hunt all complained but came to a halt. It was starting to get dark, and if they didn't move now, they would arrive at Camp at dark as well.

"Let's move out hunt!" Artemis ordered. Moros picked up the bag,

"Why the actual fuck do you store everything in one bag?" He asked.

"It makes it easier to keep track of everything." Artemis answered.

"It also makes it fucking heavy. Nevertheless, I suppose. Did I use that right?" He questioned himself.

 _Timeskip, 33 hours_

"So, how do you guys keep yourself awake for multiple hours? I didn't see a single one of you guys sleep." Percy asked.

"Huh?" Thalia asked groggily. "We go in the bag, and take naps. That's We als- wait. Percy! You're back!"

"Yeah, I've been back. I made an Iris message to Leo, letting him know we were coming, I was asking questions. How'd you not know I've been here?" Percy wondered.

"Doesn't matter. You're back now!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yep, and _we_ are here now! Hunt, Camp Half-Blood." Artemis intervened.

 **I will update before the end of tomorrow. I never gave a specific time, so I'm fine. Sorry for not updating. I had this bigass science project, and my group is full of retards. Including me. So, rate, review, and constructive criticism are always welcome! See ya next chappie. (I'll probably work on it right now.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright y'all, I got 24 hours.**

As soon as Percy stepped foot onto the campus, "You're Welcome" from Moana started. Playing

"Oh my fucking god. I told Leo not too!" Percy sighed.

"What's happening?" Asked Emma.

"Leo told me he was gonna play this song to 'honor' me or some shit." Percy explained. As soon as he was done explaining, the song got increasingly louder.

Hey!  
What has two thumbs that pulled up the sky  
When you were waddling yay high  
This guy!

When the nights got cold  
Who stole you fire from down below  
You're lookin' at him, yo

Oh, also I lassoed the sun  
You're welcome!  
To stretch the days and bring you fun

Also I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome!  
To…

Also I harnessed the breeze  
You're welcome!  
To fill your sails and shake your trees

So what can I say except you're welcome  
For the islands I pulled from the sea  
There's no need to pray, it's okay  
You're welcome!  
Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me  
You're welcome!  
You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it  
Kid, honestly I can go on and on  
I can explain every natural phenomenon  
The tide, the grass, the ground, oh  
That was Maui just messing around

I killed an eel  
I buried its guts  
Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts  
What's the lesson  
What is the take-away  
Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away

And the tapestry here on my skin  
Is a map of the victories I win  
Look where I've been  
I make everything happen  
Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome `  
For the wonderful world you know  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay  
You're welcome! 

"Percy! You're here! Do you like the song?" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, I like you and all, but play that song again, and I will knock your shit out." Percy made clear. **To be fair, it explains your story pretty well.**

"And the Hunt! How are you guys?" Leo said, leaning in to give them a hug. As a few huntresses nocked their bows, Leo finished "Right, no touchy. Should I announce that you guys are here?"

"We can announce it ourselves, boy." Ashley spat.

"What the fuck? You don't have to be so rude." Percy interrupted. **Look who you're talking to.**

"So no? Great, I can go work on other things then." Leo ran out, doing, whatever it is he needed to do.

"Percy, you've got to, where did he go?" Thalia asked.

"Chiron! How are you? It's been a millenium!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy! It has been quite the while, ten years I say. I was rather worried for you. So, how are you? I assume the hunt's here." Chiron greeted.

"Yeah they're with me." Percy noticed a sign "Chiron, please. They rely on their arrows. You've got to take that sign down."

"Are your skills the same?" Chiron asked. Receiving a head nod, he continued "The sign stays."

"Alright," Percy huffed. "Thalia, it's almost time for dinner! Gather th-"

"Percy, what's this sign for?" Emma asked. The sign read _Do not let any Percy Jackson or Peter Johnson into archery area without supervision._

"Err, my aim's bad. I once got an arrow stuck in Chiron's tail." Percy explained.

"That's not so bad." Thalia supported.

"Chiron was behind me." Percy finished. **Sorry boss, but how?** Shut up Moros, at least I can cook. **At least I can suck dick!** What the fuck? **Wh-why did you say that?**

Emma started to laugh, then Thalia, and soon, most of the hunt.

"Why is that even funny?" Percy wondered.

"Percy, you are with a group, called the _hunters_ , who only use bows. Think about it." Chiron explained.

"I still don't get it." Percy grumbled.

"You're just butthurt. C'mon, we arrived later then expected. Let's go eat." Thalia said. As the hunt sat down, Chiron announced their arrival.

"Campers! As some of you may have noticed, we have been joined by the hunt! We will commence normal activities, but as always, there will be a capture the flag in two days! And we- oh, hold on. So, it seems that the hunt has requested that you have options. You may either face, Artemis, the hunt themselves, or Percy Jackson!" Chiron shouted, Jackson echoing throughout the camp.

"That's bullshit!" Said a voice from the Poseidon table. **You're right. If they had any sense, they'd pick Artemis.**

Chiron orderd, "So, Let's have a vote! Those who want to face Artemis, raise their hands." Nobody did, she was a goddess. "Those who want to face the hunt, raise their hands." They got their asses handed to them, yet seven rose their hands. "And those who want to face Percy, raise their hands!" Almost all of the hands were raised. "It is settled, on Friday, we will have our battle. And, if you may want, the hunt has said that the seven immortals may help the campers."

"That's an insult! We don't need help against one man!" An Ares camper shouted.

"It is an insult. You may need more help, so we're insulting you by giving you seven immortals." Zoe snapped back.

"Enough, if I do believe, Mr. McAllen, you voted for Percy. You haven't a need to shout. Now, let us eat!" Chiron demanded.

"That was a long roast Zoe, I don't know if that'd work." Thalia criticized.

"What is a roast? I just said that they would need more help against Percy." Zoe asked.

"Where is Percy?" Emma wondered. She looked around, to find him at the Poseidon table.

"Why don't you join us?" Emma asked him.

"It's a girls club. They wouldn't like it if I joined." Percy said in-between bites.

"Please? Please? Pleaaase?" Emma begged. After receiving a firm, no, she thought about something. Soon, the hunt was around Percy, sitting at the Poseidon table.

"Percy, what are you thinking about?" Thalia asked, as he seemed to be in deep, serious thought.

"I saw a chicken cross the road the other day. I kind of regret not getting a satyr to ask it why." Percy answered. At the response, he got a few giggles out of the hunt.

"What? Then, for all those chicken jokes, I'd finally have an answer." Percy said.

 **Sorry y'all. I am not gonna make up some bullshit excuse, I just watched Captain Marvel the other day, so this is a day late. It was a night show. If my chapters always seem a day late or so, I upload at 11:30pm or later, and with the 30 minute timing for the chapter to be uploaded into fanfiction, it makes it seem a day later than the actual release date. Anyways, hate/review/rate & constructive criticism are always allowed, the last 3 being appreciated. See ya next chappie!**


End file.
